The Guardian of My Heart
by Icy-Windbreeze
Summary: Two lovers. One problem. It ended in tears and pain. Can they once again find the strength to give it one last try? Shiznat
1. Unwanted Reunion

Hello I'm back with another story which popped into my head not so long ago. Hopefully it will be as

much appreciated as my previous ones. This fic is set in modern time in an alternative universe.

Enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own just something to share!**

**-- **

There is a shady bar in the corner of the city of Fuuka. Normally such a bar would not attract any

specific or huge attention. To many others this bar is still unknown. However to us this bar marks the

starting point of a story. This story was told to an end. But whether a story ends or continues is in

the hands of fate. And fate was not finished with these two tortured souls.

--

Inside the bar there were suspicious people celebrating for different reasons. Everybody, except

one... or two, one of them is a raven-haired woman. Dressed in a simple pair of black pants together

with a white shirt and a loosened tie, you would describe her as extremely handsome in a very feminine

way. She was accompanied by a pretty orange-haired woman. At first sight these two would easily be

mistaken as a couple however the raven-haired expression of despair said otherwise. It was supposed to

be a happy moment.

-"Natsuki, stop drinking! You've had enough already."

The orange-hair attempted to take the beer away, only to be stopped by the dark-haired, the one called

Natsuki.

-"Please... please Mai. Just for now. Just let me be pathetic and... weak tonight".

-"But..."

-"No, tomorrow I'll listen to you. Tomorrow I'll stand up and be strong. Just let me be tonight.

Okay?"

Knowing the fact that nothing else could be said or done, Mai let her friend try to drink away her

sorrow. She knew that it would not help, but what else could she do otherwise?

-"Are you sure that you'll take that job offer Natsuki? It's very dangerous and in worst case scenario it

could kill you!"

Natsuki chuckled, a bitter laugh.

"What about-"

"Don't say it! I had something. But not anymore... I've got nothing left to lose".

--

* * *

**3 Years later**

--

A dark-haired woman was standing outside the Headquarters of the successful company. This company had

in merely 2 years grown from a little store to be one of Japans most famous ones. Though standing in

front of such a gigantic and prestigious building this dark-haired seemed unfazed. Being one of the

best bodyguards you could ever find this was not something new to her. People were willing to pay big

sums to hire her, for what was more important than your own lives? At least most other people thought

so. Today she was here for an assignment given to her and her boss constantly reminding her that this

was the one with highest priority. Not very pleased with the fact she was forced to wear formal

clothes to work and puzzled to why she had to go through this formal presentation by going to get

introduced. Normally people would tell her a location and she would go there and that was it. The

clients could care less for her name but more concerned over her ability to manage her job in a most

successful way. Dressed in a pair of black pants, white shirt with her collar straighten upwards to

keep some of her "wild" style and a black jacket currently hanging over her arm for the intense heat

on this wonderful summer day. Being told before that her emotions easily showed through her eyes she

even wore a black pair of sunglasses to cover them, not liking when people knew her honest opinions

about them and most of the times her opinions were not required to fulfil her job. This of course were

perfect for she was not a very talkative person and hated people invading her personal space, or she

did from that day on and until today she still did. Around her neck she wore a pair of golden rings.

No one really knew why. However it later became her trademark sign. Rumors were started. Some said it

was her parents' wedding rings and she carries them as a memory. Others, mostly females, claimed she

waited for the right one and even went as far as it being themselves it was just that she did not know

of it herself. The real reason was remained a mystery.

--

She went inside the building and was met with at least ten pair of eyes and somehow they all belonged

to females. Scanning the crowd she never found a single male in sight. Finding it quite puzzling she

shrugged it of and decided to simply ignore it, for now. Heading forwards the receptionist she was

greeted by a shy pair of eyes and a blush.

- "Um... Eh... can... can I help you?"

Twisting and turning while fumbling with her fingers the receptionist stuttered.

- "Yeah, I have an appointment with your boss. Can you show me his office?"

- "Oh... yes... of course but it's her."

- "Wh-What?!" (That damned Chie. She never mentioned it was a woman!)

- "Yeah, just show me the way."

Natsuki was getting annoyed for the fact that no one notified her about her client being a woman but

the receptionist seemed to not have noticed the sudden change. The receptionist was still in her dream

world. Quietly escorting, while sneaking glances at the mysterious raven-haired, Natsuki was

accompanied towards an elevator. Still obvious to the reactions she was causing amongst the many

females she soon entered the elevator which swiftly took her to the 48th floor, the top floor. When

the elevator door opened, a sudden light blinded Natsuki. After a while when she got used to the

brightness she could see a room. The walls were made of glass which made it possible to see the whole

city from up here. The floor is entirely in red carpet, in the middle there is a small fountain

surrounded with flowers. It gives the room a peaceful aura. On the far other side of the room,

opposite of where you enter there is a giant double-door. On each side there are two black-dressed men

guarding the door. Not very fitting the peaceful room. But then again Natsuki did not blend in either.

(What the hell am I here for if there already are two giants guarding?)

Heading for the office door Natsuki proceeded only to be stopped by one of the guards.

-"Stop, state your name and business."

Calmly merely standing there she waited for the guards to discover her identity. As if sensing the

guard saw the two rings and immediately cracked up a smile.

-"Oh! So this is the famous Kuga? But you're so tiny, and pretty cute."

A vein popped up followed by several others showing Natsuki's currently not-so-calmed mind. And the

big guy, currently in big trouble without being aware of it. He did the one thing you never under any

circumstances do, he tried to touch Natsuki or more precisely cup her chin. Before even reaching it

Natsuki grabbed hold of his wrist and tossed him over her head. The supposedly "big guy" landed on

his back and may I say it looked like it hurt, a lot. Shock was over the other guards face along with

fear and respect.

-"First of all, don't touch me. Second, it's Kuga-san for you."

One whimpering in pain while the other kept bowing and saying "Kuga-sama forgive our rudeness".

Getting both tired and annoyed Natsuki entered the office with a sigh, hoping for the day to end soon.

But when she opened the door she was met by a pair of female eyes again. However these pair of eyes

was special. They used to bring her happiness and now all it could provide her with was pain and

anger. Confusion was in them which reflected her own. Anger flared up in Natsuki's eyes and hurt were

in her heart but most of all she felt fear. An emotion she though was long gone. Not liking the

thought that even though it has been three long years and yet this woman still had the same effect on

her. In a low and somewhat controlled voice Natsuki finally voiced her question.

-"What the hell are you doing here?"

--

* * *

Well kind of a short sneak peak on what this story is about. I'm already working on the second chapter and there is a chance it will be posted sooner if I receive some encouragement . 

Thank you for reading!


	2. Dangerous Realisations

Thanks to everyone's reviews I have been rapidly typing the next chapter all the while working full-time. I sincerely thank every reader for clicking into this story and actually giving it a chance. Now I decided to explain why it says Romance/Humour when everything you've read so far has been rather...sad. I thought this story to be a Drama/Romance/Humour, humour being the slightly teasing and fluff. But for the moment you'll have to bear with the slight angst that needs to be cleared. I promise that you will find a lot more teasing and fluff later in the story so please bear with me. Now on with the story!

-"Talking"

(Natsuki's thoughts)

Third person's perspective

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own, just something to share! **

--

For a split second Natsuki thought she saw a flicker of sadness in those eyes but the moment she

caught a glimpse of it, it disappeared and they became hollow again.

-"Ara, it is a rare occurrence when you find someone entering your company, injure your guards and

afterwards asks the owner what the purpose of their presence is."

Anger mixed with embarrassment made Natsuki's face colour truly red.

- "You're the owner? THE owner?"

-"How many owners do you usually have?"

Not really being able to answer that Natsuki only made a grumpy kind of noise.

-"You're the owner who I'm supposed to protect?"

And something rare happened. Shizuru had nothing to respond nor did she know the reason why Natsuki

were here.

-"I'm afraid I cannot response to your question. I have not made an attempt to hire you."

-"What?! If you didn't hire me then who did?"

As Shizuru were going to reply a roaring voice were heard.

"I hired her!! You stupid bubuzuke woman! You can't even injure your own safety!"

A more timid voice could be heard.

- "It's assure, Haruka-chan."

- "Huh? What do you mean? I just said that!"

- "Ara, meet the vice president Suzushiro Haruka and her secretary Kikukawa Yukino."

Still quite shocked over the impressively amount of sound produced from a single person Natsuki said

the first thing that popped up in her head...or out of her mouth.

- "Eh...Nice to meet you."

- "Ah, so you're the famous bodyguard. Good now listen up you, we need you to be sufficient-"

- "It's efficient, Haruka-chan."

- "That's right, Yukino. Just as I said."

Haruka now turned her full attention towards Natsuki, which made our bodyguard a bit nervous.

-"Now we require your full corporation-"

-"It's full cooperation, Haruka-chan."

-"Yukino! Why are you insisting in repeating everything I say? Am I speaking to quietly?"

Suddenly everything was in complete silence. Only a passing by crow's croaking can be heard.

-"What? Did I say something wrong?"

During this pause Natsuki finally composes herself.

-"Eh...so...tell me about my assignment."

Once again Haruka was quite eager to respond however Yukino stops her while shaking her head. Silently

begging Haruka to leave it to her and amazingly Haruka obliged without resisting. Getting the

permission to continue Yukino takes a deep breath and pushes up her glasses.

-"Your task is to protect Shizuru 24 hours every day. We've also concluded that for better

availability your belongings have already been moved to her apartment where you will stay until your

services are no longer required. Summarized, you are not to leave and always stay by her side."

(Geez, it sounds as if we're getting married, in a forced way.)

-"Wait a sec here! I'm supposed to live with her too?! No way!"

-"What!? Now listen up you we paid you a great deal of sum to-"

-"Calm down, Haruka-san. There really is no need to force Na...Kuga-san to do something against her

will. Even if you will, I will not and cannot tolerate such actions."

-"But you need the best protection! Who knows what that psycho will do?"

Not understanding who they were referring to Natsuki somehow became worried about Shizuru. Then caught

herself worrying she pondered over the reason as to why she even cared.

-"I do not require protection. Furthermore I do not wish to bring any trouble upon anyone else when

the trouble was brought upon myself and therefore should only concern me. There really is no need to

bring Kuga-san into this...again."

The last word was said in a whisper but to Natsuki it was as clear as any word. Shizuru was hiding

something deliberately from her and something told that she wanted to know what this was and Natsuki

was not someone who gives up that easily. So she decided to interfere.

-"Where do you live?"

-"Pardon?"

Clearly Shizuru was not expecting this turn of events which made Natsuki quite proud.

-"Isn't it obvious that I need to know where I'm supposed to live from now on?"

Said and done this little group headed off towards Shizuru's current apartment with a beaming vice

president, slightly ashamed secretary, worried president and slightly nervous bodyguard. Things could

not have been better, for the moment.

--

Upon arriving to Miss Fujino's apartment many would wonder why someone as wealthy as Fujino Shizuru

would choose to live in a simple apartment. It did not fit her status on the society-ladder but many

do not know that she lives in a private neighbourhood. This also means that not just anybody can get

"lucky" and become her neighbour. She lives in a secluded area for extra privacy. Her apartment

consists of a living room, balcony with a nice view of the ocean, kitchen, a quite spacious bathroom,

office and finally a bedroom...huh? Realisation hit Natsuki like a brick. There is only one bedroom.

(Oh, hell no!)

Natsuki started to frantically search for a hidden bedroom to magically pop out of nowhere. The others

were staring in confusion while trying to follow the movements of our panicked protector. Finally not

being able to contain her curiosity Yukino asked.

-"Eh, excuse me but what exactly are you doing?"

Natsuki, who for a split moment, totally forgot about her current company were now desperately

thinking of a valid reason for her strange behaviour.

-"Uh...I was...ehm...I was making sure the area was totally clear! Yeah, that's what I was doing."

Nodding like crazy as if trying to convince herself. Doubt was written in every ones faces, except for

our suddenly very energetic vice president.

-"That's the spirit, Kuga! One must always head straight forward no matter what obstacles lay before

you, just keep running with your head first-"

So caught up in herself Haruka kept babbling all the while Natsuki and Shizuru were watching Yukino

intensely hoping for some kind of translation. Sighing and pressing her fingers against her temples

she tiredly replied.

-"I apologise but for the moment I'm as lost as you are and no longer have the energy to even try

understanding."

Everybody kept nodding together as if agreeing to let the mystery keep being one. While Haruka on the

other hand thought she had everyone's agreement and kept beaming even more, which scientifically

should be impossible.

-"Ara, there is an important package that should have been delivered to me as by now however it

seemed to have slipped my mind. I am afraid I need to ask you a favour Haruka-san. Is there any chance

that you will be able to pick it up for me? Or is it perhaps a bit too difficult?"

Giving one of her best and most innocent smiles all the while skilfully pressing the right buttons to

trigger the desired effect.

-"Difficult!? Nothing is too difficult for Suzushiro Haruka! Come on Yukino

we'll head off to finish this simple task."

Stomping of determinedly and loudly complaining about the president's incapability Haruka and her

faithful secretary, in every way, headed out. Somehow relieved over the silence but at the same time

worried over the fact that they were the only ones they remained in the hallway, with an uncomfortable

stillness. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's eyes pierce her but refused to look her in the eyes. Not being

able to withstand what she deep inside wanted she finally looked straight into the most beautiful

amber eyes. For a moment Natsuki was overwhelmed with feelings reflected in Shizuru's eyes. There were

sadness, joy, concern, pain and anger. It was all too much to endure. Just as Shizuru were about to

speak Natsuki quickly averted her gaze away and hastily mumbled.

-"I'm going to go unpack my stuff."

-"Your belongings have already been brought to the bedroom; make yourself as comfortable as

possible."

Shizuru finished the sentence with a weak smile but she was found smiling towards an already turned

back, who was slowly walking away. There were emotions unable to be formed with words and hope who

slowly was crumbling away to nothingness. Shizuru could only follow and observe, from far behind.

--

The bedroom was located furthest down the hall. Upon entering Natsuki stopped and thought about how

Shizuru's room would be like. Mentally smacking her once again for caring she carelessly entered and

was shocked. The walls were all white and the floor was in red carpet. There were big windows on the

opposite side of the room that had yellow curtains and a gorgeous view over the ocean. There was also

a door in which you could go down to the beach if you ever wished. On the left side were the bathroom

who was connected with the room and the bed was located on the right side. It was a wooden king-sized

bed with white sheets and red covers. It was a lovely room aside from the fact that it felt a bit

lonely or perhaps you could say cold. There were colours but something was missing. Not only this but

something else was bothering Natsuki. Something seemed out of place and she finally spotted something

violet who was pointing out from under the pillow. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to

see what it could be. Slowly approaching her destination and with shaky hands she slowly pulled the

piece of clothing out from underneath. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a horrible knitted scarf.

The story behind the scarf was very interesting though. It was a present to Shizuru from...Natsuki. In

an attempt to give something personal and handmade Natsuki had for the first time in her life tried

knitting. Reading countless of books and endless of trouble with understanding the pattern it took her

4 months completing this scarf. By mistake Shizuru later found it and wondered about the battered

scarf which forced Natsuki to tell the truth and ending by adding that she would later find a better

present. Never intending giving it however Shizuru would have none of this ridiculous talk about

throwing it in the trashcan. She even wore it several times just to make her point about the

possibility of actually wearing it. Though Natsuki never would tell she was grateful and very happy

that Shizuru liked the scarf, or the thoughts and efforts behind it. Unable to stop herself she smiled

at the memories of the past and how much she truly missed those times, missed Shizuru. Then the

recollections with all its reasons came flowing back. Still fresh in her mind and the pain still there

in her heart, anger once again filled her. She clutched the now cursed part of clothing who reminded

her of the painful reality. Just then the door opened and Shizuru entered in a quite cheerful mood.

-"Natsuki, dinner is ready would you-"

She then stopped abruptly when seeing Natsuki's upset frame. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and her eyes

were blazing with fury. Shizuru then looked down to what Natsuki was holding and her eyes widened.

-"I can explain-"

-"Why do you still keep it?"

Emerald eyes tore into amber ones, neither wanted to surrender.

-"There really is no need for me to explain myself. I am a grown and free woman I am free to possess

whatever-"

-"Just for once in your life tell the truth and stop hiding!"

Shizuru did not realise what Natsuki's words really did to her. Until she felt that saying the next

words were so painful and difficult. She almost choked on the words.

-"I miss you."

The words were simple however its meaning deep. For someone like Shizuru it was the simplest words

that were the hardest to speak.

-"How am I supposed to believe you? I learned the hard way three years ago that I couldn't trust

your words, what makes you think I will today?"

-"I am not asking you to forget and I find it hard to convince you to forgive. I guess the

possibility of me being important to you is very little. I only wish to be part of your life, even the

smallest part is enough-"

-"What makes you even think that I want you in my life again? I just want to get this job finished

and I'm out of your life. You shouldn't even notice me during this mission. Just pretend that I'm a

shadow."

With this Natsuki turned her back and was going to walk away, just as every time.

-"Is this how you wish for it to be?"

-"Yes!"

-"I see."

--

The days went by and everyday it was the same. Natsuki would accompany Shizuru wherever she went but

at a safe distance, not too far but neither to close. She almost unnoticeable for most people however

for Shizuru it was a different matter. She would always notice her raven haired no matter where. They

remained civil with each other and would exchange some polite words but never more. It always stayed

shallow. Natsuki wanted it this way and Shizuru would always comply with her wishes. Some of the

things never changed. Have you ever noticed that if you are upset with someone you notice this person

more than anyone else? Whenever this person entered a room you would assure yourself that you wore an

angry expression and hoping to be noticed. This in turn were supposed to lead into guilty feelings and

when you are the one who notice you always remind yourself to keep your composure. After a while you

get tired but refuse to give up because of your pride. It was all an act to show no emotions and yet

it was so full of it. Someone always gives up and this time it was Shizuru. She did not want this all

the while she was starting to feel again. For three years she has felt nothing, becoming numb and only

living by logic. There were only right and wrong, nothing was cruel or light. It was peaceful; there

was no denying, but there were no excitement either. So for the first time in three years she started

to feel again, and it terrified her. To not being able to think logically and no longer be able to

rely on logic to solve it all. Never been one to trust her own feelings and instincts Shizuru was left

on her own and it hurt, it truly hurt to be alone and finally accepting it. She kept enduring the pain

but for each moment that passed it became harder. She tried so many times to speak to Natsuki but she

would hear none of it. Explanations, reasons, feelings and apologies were offered but none were

accepted. Yet still Shizuru stubbornly tried and for each time Natsuki's heart softened a little.

Surely it was not much but to Shizuru it was an encouragement, something to fight for. All the while

attending meetings and doing her paperwork one would think her as a very strong-minded individual and

yet her heart was delicate.

--

After about a week the day started the same but would end dramatically different. Today a meeting was

scheduled for Shizuru. Unlike every other time Natsuki was told to stand-by outside the office. It was

a very boring task and troublesome. For every time she had nothing to do her thoughts drifted to a

chestnut haired woman. It was very frustrating but there were questions that never were dared to be

asked, the problem was that with the source of answers so close it was also very tempting. Then it

would reoccur to her that it was she that requested this platonic relationship and her pride was also

standing in her way. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted with a cough, or several.

-"Hey, Kuga! What's wrong with you two? You're not even talking to each other."

-"Nothings wrong, Suzushiro-san."

-"I can't believe that bubuzuke woman was miserable over someone like you."

Natsuki did not know if she was shocked or angry over the statement. What right had Shizuru to be

upset? When it was Natsuki that was betrayed.

-"She should be, when I was for so long."

-"I don't understand this. All this because of some girl Tomoe?"

Yukino was desperately pulling Haruka's arm urging her to stop and whispering that it was none of

their business.

-"What do you mean none of our business? It becomes my business when it took almost three years time

to make her somewhat mentally stable again."

-"What are you talking about?"

-"She was a psycho when me and Yukino met her. That woman was out for blood. It only took her about

one year to wipe out the mafia organisation led by Tomoe. After that she was a total wreck, didn't

know how to move forward or backwards. We couldn't leave her alone for five minutes without her

wanting to commit suicide or trying to find you."

-"Did Shizuru want you to tell me this?"

Yukino decided to finally enter the conversation.

-"Fujino-san is too occupied with forcing herself from scaring you away. She is suffering as much as

you and you both affect each other in the same way. I suggest you two sit down and talk this out.

There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding between the two of you."

-"There is nothing to misunderstand. It couldn't be clearer than it already was. She betrayed me and

I can't accept it."

Haruka was getting very impatient.

-"What are you, stupid?! Do you honestly believe someone would be this miserable for so long if she

never cared for you? Or are you too afraid of the answer? You're a damn coward Kuga and a pretty

pathetic one."

With that Haruka walked away with Yukino, leaving a confused Natsuki behind. For once she did not know

what to respond and she was getting second thoughts about the whole incident. Was she wrong to never

find out the truth? Is it true that she is scared of the response? Why would Shizuru wipe out an

entirely organisation for nothing? The questions were piling up even more. Haruka was right; she was

tired of running away from reality. It was time to face it.

Just the door to the office opened and a man walked out followed by Shizuru. They said their goodbyes

and the man took the elevator down. Natsuki were just looking at her. She still could not believe

Shizuru became mentally instable for their breakup. She still looked as breathtaking as ever. She knew

what the next would be, they would proceed going home. Shizuru started walking and Natsuki followed.

They went inside the elevator.

-"What happened between you and Tomoe that I don't know about?"

Even though Natsuki was standing behind she still saw how Shizuru suddenly stiffened.

-"Is it really necessarily to bring this up?"

-"I have the right to know."

-"You never wanted the right to know that day, why now?"

-"Because I need to know or I won't be able to put it behind me."

-"Then I'd rather you never know. Just pretend it was all my fault and leave it."

The elevator doors opened and Shizuru abruptly walked out, not wanting to look back. Still afraid of

what she might see. Natsuki hurried to follow.

-"Why won't you tell me?"

Shizuru just kept walking and silently hoping to be able to just walk away from it all. Finally

exiting the building and it the only thing left was to walk over the street were her car was parked.

-"Is it Tomoe that is after you? Because you destroyed her entire organisation?"

Shizuru froze on the spot. How did she know? She was not supposed to know. Natsuki was too close to

the truth. Seeing that her question managed to stop her client Natsuki stopped in front of Shizuru.

-"What are you hiding from me?"

Shizuru's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she was scared. Natsuki cannot find out.

-"Dammit Shizuru, I was going to propose to you that day! I went and bought a freaking ring and was

preparing to give you a lifetime promise!"

Shizuru's defence wall was slowly collapsing and she was processing the fact that Natsuki was going

to propose. Her heart broke once more and she was simply standing there, in shock.

-"Fine then, don't tell me."

Natsuki turned away and continued to cross the street. She looked both sides and there were parked

cars but not much traffic. She walked and managed to come halfway before hearing a car engine roar.

There was a red sport car heading towards her and instead of slowing down it kept accelerating.

Natsuki's eyes widened and tried to run but her feet would not listen. She then closed her eyes and

waited for the inevitable to happen.

--

* * *

Sorry it's a cliff-hanger. Feel free to guess what will happen but keep in mind that this story is long from finished so no need to worry about that. I will update as soon as possible and faster the more reviews I get. Sorry it's just the way I work 


	3. Shocking Temptations

Hello my readers! I'm back with the long waited third chapter. I've been so happy seeing that my story is appreciated by so many and the reviews I've gotten have really brightened my day. So now I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy!

--

-"Talking"

Actions

(Natsuki's thoughts)

_--_

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own just something to share!**

* * *

**--**

Natsuki held her breath, hoping that it would not hurt too much. Suddenly she felt a couple of arms

wrapping themselves around her. She opened her eyes in shock and saw...nothing. Shizuru had her

wrapped tightly in her embrace trying to shield from whatever coming. With her back turned against the

fast car she was extremely...calm. The situation was dangerous and her emotions were bizarre. She was

currently seconds from a possible death and she was in peace. For the first time in three years she

finally allowed herself to follow her own feelings. But the most wonderful thing was the fact that the

last thing she would accomplish was something that felt so right. Perhaps it was rather foolish and

maybe a bit rash but she had never before felt so alive. All the while waiting for the blow she was

smiling and hugged Natsuki tighter, simply enjoying the body contact. Natsuki on the other hand was

anything but calm. Millions of thoughts were fighting for her attention. It has been so long since she

last received a hug, from anyone and from Shizuru it felt too long ago. Faintly she could hear the

screeching from the car tires but it was drowned by Shizuru's heartbeat. It was strong with a steady

beat. Natsuki was fighting with the blush that was threatening to come.

(Dammit, we're almost getting killed and I'm blushing. This is ridiculous!)

The car was approaching but ever since Shizuru stepped in front of Natsuki it seemed to desperately

trying to stop. Instead of gaining more speed it was decreasing and right before it hit the

soon-to-become-couple it turned sharply left. Barely evading it missed them and quickly disappeared

from the scene. Somehow sensing that the danger was over Natsuki detangled herself from the clasp and

hastily checked the surrounding area, hoping to catch a glimpse of the car. Seeing it was already long

gone she focused on Shizuru.

-"What the hell are you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed! I'm supposed to protect you!

How am I supposed to do that when you literally jump in front of danger!?"

-"And how is Natsuki supposed to accomplish such a mission...dead?"

It was a battle of wits and frankly Natsuki was too tired to play.

-"Why...why did you do that?"

-"I was merely trying to protect myself."

-"By jumping in front of a car?"

-"That is correct."

-"I don't think I follow."

-"I will protect my heart which currently is with you...and always will."

Natsuki was doing her best to process everything that had been said...which was quite difficult at the moment.

-"You...you haven't fallen for anyone since?"

-"You cannot give what you do not have, quite simply really."

Shizuru smiled a very warm smile. Even the sun could not compare with the warmth Shizuru seemed to be

radiating with such a simply gesture.

-"I haven't forgiven you yet."

The smile slowly turned painful and Shizuru's heart sank.

-"But it's a good start."

This time it was Natsuki who offered a smile. Shizuru responded to the smile along with a few happy

tears that fell.

-"Yes, it is indeed."

This was their moment. Time stood still for them in this moment. They never noticed that the rest of

the world was still moving. Because right then there was many cars that wished for the couple to move,

out of the way that is.

--

Finally managing to move from the street so that the poor cars could continue their journey to

wherever, the couple stood while facing each other too nervous to turn away.

-"So...we almost got killed. Whatcha wanna do now?"

Natsuki were trying to lighten the mood, and...well I guess you can tell.

-"Actually, I wanted to go shopping."

Putting her index finger under her chin and pretended to be thinking.

-"Excuse me?! Is shopping some kind of everything-therapy?"

-"Not really. It is necessarily that I have a dress for the ball and-"

-"Stop stop stop! Hold it! What did you say? What ball? Nobody said anything about a ball!"

Natsuki was starting to flap her arms up and down like crazy. Which got Shizuru worried that too much

flapping might end up with Natsuki flying away or injure someone.

-"Ara, it must have slipped my mind."

She then proceeded to give Natsuki one of her most innocent smiles ever and tilted her head slightly

to the left. She even put her hands together in front of her and if Shizuru was using many different

pleadings made Natsuki really worried.

-"What?"

-"You do realize that wherever I go...your presence is automatically required."

Natsuki went pale. (Damn, I forgot that part.)

-"I refuse to wear a dress and...Shizuru battering with your eyelashes won't change my mind!"

Shizuru merely pouted.

--

This ball that was spoken of was held in an old castle that before belonged to a former lord. After

his death it became a facility you could rent for parties, weddings, conferences and balls. The ball

was held to Shizuru's honor, or so it was said officially. In truth it was a gathering with many

successful businessmen who wished to be a part of the famous T-corporation, which was managed by our

graceful Fujino-sama. Who would complain about getting a flourishing company and a gorgeous wife? It

was a big gathering and the castle was nicely decorated. There were two big doors which the guest who

recently arrived would come through and proceeding to walk down stairs on each side of the door. In

the middle of the gigantic room there was hanging a lamp made of many crystal. It was like a fairytale

ball...only with many plotting guests.

The door was opened and a man was announcing the arrival of Fujino Shizuru, accompanied by Kuga

Natsuki. Every man in the room was staring at Shizuru. She was wearing a red dress who matched her

eyes. It was a halter-neck dress with a slit to reveal her gorgeous legs; it was open in the back

revealing smooth skin. She was wearing black high-heels and her hair was nicely done. However every

man must have a date and they were busy drooling over Natsuki to notice what their escorts were doing.

Natsuki was wearing a black tux and had her hair in a ponytail, almost reminds you of the old time

samurai. She possessed the eyes of one; she was busy giving death glares after seeing every man's

dirty looks. The thought of why it was necessarily never came...at the moment. Natsuki slowly escorted

Shizuru down the stairs not really keen on guiding her down where all the perverts where. Shizuru were

calmly walking alongside Natsuki and was giving silent warnings to every female who dared go near,

while smiling. Basically they were each busy with protecting the other.

--

The evening proceeded in the same manner. Shizuru were politely socializing with everyone and Natsuki

was silently following at a safe distance, all the while dodging the many women that seemed almost too

friendly. Natsuki was also steadily beginning to lose her temper. These sleazy men were obviously

saying hello to Shizuru's chest before bothering with her face and it annoyed her, as hell. One time

she even whistled and said "Up here" which earned a giggle from Shizuru while the man was standing

there confused over the source of the mysterious voice. Many times Shizuru were asked to dance and out

of courtesy she was forced to accept. The dances ended quickly when all the men felt as if being

pierced or constantly watched, which made them fearful of their life. So yes, the evening was floating

on pleasantly.

There was still some rather dense man who wanted to dance and so they danced and after a while it

ended, just as every other one had. Shizuru never had the time leaving and was standing in the middle

when suddenly the lights went off. People started to panic and Shizuru was left in the middle since

she did not know which way to go. Natsuki hurried over to Shizuru and her eyes had adjusted to the

darkness. In all the chaos somebody cut the strings which held Shizuru's dress. Shizuru felt the dress

slowly sliding downwards and suddenly the spotlights were directed at her.

--

Everybody's attention involuntarily shifted to the middle. To the culprits disappointment it was not a

exposed Shizuru standing there, like it was hoped to be. Instead you could distinguish two figures.

Natsuki had managed to press herself closely to Shizuru in an attempt to prevent the dress from

sliding further down. You could spot one of her hands tightly pressed against Shizuru's back where the

fabric was. In the years Natsuki had grown slightly taller and Shizuru's head was perfectly placed on

Natsuki's shoulder. Shizuru had hard time breathing. She was intoxicated by Natsuki's smell, touch and

her breath which made Shizuru shiver when she felt it by her ear. Natsuki was finding it hard to keep

her hands still and was blushing; she could swear she was looking like a traffic light only without

the yellow and green colors. Unexpectedly a soft melody was heard and everyone thought it was a part

of the event and soon the dance floor was once again filled with dancing couples. They were also

starting to move with the music. Shizuru was trying to appear unfazed.

-"I presume this means you will be attached to me for the rest of the evening."

She was trying greatly to keep a stable voice and to keep her heart from beating itself out of her

chest.

-"I don't mind."

Natsuki answered in a husky voice and this time it was Shizuru who blushed furiously. Natsuki noticed

and smiled triumphantly, all the while pressing their bodies strongly together. Shizuru snuggled

herself into the secure embrace and gave a contented sigh. Everything was forgotten; the past, the

pain and the fear. It was just them right now, just like it once was. All the problems could wait and

even if they could not they would be forced to do so, cause at the moment neither cared.

--

You could not say the next few days passed serenely. While dancing they forgot about the time and it

was soon time for the ball to end. That was when they both realized they had one last problem. How was

Shizuru supposed to exit the ball without dropping her dress or drawing too much attention? Whispering

it in Natsuki's ear you could see the bodyguard open her eyes in horror. But afterwards a smile could

be seen and Natsuki simply lifted up Shizuru in bridal-style and walked out of the doors. You could

imagine they made the front page of every newspaper that exists the next day and the days after.

Gossips were started and theories were made about how Shizuru instead of choosing some of the

bachelors present she ended up with her bodyguard. Speculations were made about them and the next day

it was impossible for the two of them to leave the apartment. The phone was ringing nonstop at the

T-Corporation driving our vice president nuts. She was yelling and stomping around; she managed to

scare every single reporter who attempted to even enter the building. So you might say it was very

helpful having her around and many co-workers thought so, even though they one time or more feared

Haruka. Thankfully the reporters were too afraid to actually wait outside of Shizuru's apartment when

the police finally realized that regulations were required and they were positioned outside.

Otherwise between our two lovebirds situation were quite tense. Natsuki had always insisted that she

would sleep on the floor and while Shizuru offered the couch it was declined. The reason given to

Shizuru was that if something happen she would already be there. There is a door leading to the beach

outside of Shizuru's room and if somebody chooses to enter from there Natsuki would not be there. But

then when they came home from the ball Shizuru begged Natsuki to simply lay there beside her. While

Natsuki was uncertain, in the end she agreed and they both quickly fell asleep. The dilemma happened

the following morning when Natsuki was comfortable snuggled under the covers and hugging a nice and

warm "pillow". Then the cursed pillow started to wiggle and being in her half-awake state Natsuki

naturally squeezed even tighter. As a result the pillow started to talk.

-"I believe Natsuki has misunderstood or taken the word "bodyguard" a bit too literally."

(Pillow...talk...huh!?)

Natsuki quickly opened her eyes and she saw a very amused Shizuru. Afterwards she saw that somehow

during the night had decided to press Shizuru as close as possible, in a very overprotective way. To

say that Natsuki was embarrassed is an understatement.

(This is bad.)

She quickly jumped apart from her and she discovered that even though it was a king-size bed, it was

not that wide. Consequently Natsuki landed on the floor with a loud "thud" and a curious Shizuru

peeked down from the bed.

-"Ara, Natsuki is blending with my carpet...oh, now Natsuki is too red for the carpet."

Natsuki was trying her best to give Shizuru one of her famous glares but she seemed to be unfazed and

it only seemed to fuel her, for some reason. It all ended with a grumpy Natsuki stomping to the

bathroom while cursing Shizuru for her outstanding ways of always embarrassing her. Let us say that

from that day on Natsuki did not sleep in the bed anymore.

--

The third day Shizuru was forced to attend a special meeting and had to leave the apartment despite

the crowd that was situated outside. She was accompanied by Natsuki who was puzzled over how anyone

had the chance at the ball to approach Shizuru even when she was so close by. So they both had the

police escort them to the T-corporations headquarters where the meeting was held.

While inside Shizuru needed to prepare for the meeting and went inside her office. Meanwhile Natsuki

was busy wrestling with her thoughts and spotted Haruka, of course along with Yukino.

-"Oi, Suzushiro-san!"

She waved them over and looked around to make sure Shizuru still was in her office.

-"Today is Shizuru's birthday right? What should I get her?"

Natsuki blushed and was feeling very insecure. Haruka merely shrugged. Yukino looked puzzled and then

looked like she was analyzing the problem.

-"It would be wise to acquire something she desires."

-"Then what's the thing she wants then?"

-"Well, that is another difficulty. Has she implied anything about what she wishes for lately?"

-"No, but she did tell me...eh...before we...like...broke up that she wanted to be able to see the

sunset with me on her birthday and...I never had the chance to fulfill it...really."

Suddenly Natsuki looked very sad but then smiled and was almost jumping with excitement.

-"I know! I'll do it today!"

Smiling to herself and celebrating her cleverness in her head all the while feeling proud of her

brilliant idea. Yukino however had some bad news.

-"There is a problem with your idea. This meeting is supposed to ensue until late in the night."

-"Will it be past midnight?"

-"Eh, no I do not believe so."

-"Then it won't be a problem. Just that I need to take the day off, could you tell Shizuru that?

Don't mention anything about what I said today, okay? See ya!"

Natsuki quickly walked away before the duo even had the chance to react, leaving both Yukino and

Haruka perplexed. Now they where petrified, neither wanted to be the one breaking this news to

Shizuru. As if on cue Shizuru choose that moment to come outside of her office with a smile. She

stopped when she did not see Natsuki anywhere.

-"Where is Natsuki?"

-"Eh...yes...about that...you see Shizuru...she...help me Yukino...-"

-"Kuga-san seemed to have some unfinished business and requested the day off."

-"Oh...I see. Well shall we proceed to the meeting room then?"

Shizuru smiled and walked away. The frightened duo released the breath neither knew they were holding

and made their way to the meeting, also praying this day would end somewhat peacefully.

--

Shizuru was not pleased. In fact she was annoyed, irritated and very upset. Yet a smile was plastered

on her face and was supposed to stay this way for another couple of hours. Inside she was fuming.

Today was meant to be one of the happiest days where you celebrate with whomever you wish and simply

have a nice time. Despite this she was in an office with a lot of old men, piles of paper and

absolutely nothing to admire. Otherwise Natsuki would be there and things would be just fine. Natsuki

was obviously not present and this was a very disturbing fact. Shizuru had hoped for the chance to

spend time with the raven-haired bodyguard on her own birthday but even that seemed to be too much of

a request. It was already dark outside and soon her birthday would be over. Natsuki's unfinished

business took a lot more time than Shizuru had anticipated and she was a bit disappointed that she had

not remember this special day. Then Shizuru could not really blame her if she had forgotten, Natsuki

did not have any reason to actually remember it. Shizuru sighed and tried once again to focus on the

meeting, it was rather important just not...for the moment.

--

When Shizuru finally arrived at home it was almost midnight, it was half past eleven. The meeting took

longer than expected and yet it resulted in nothing. Not a single decision was made and it would

continue in another opportunity, which would be some time from now. This did not make Shizuru happier

when she now felt it was a complete waste of time sitting there and listening to some old men

bickering for several hours. Now she only sought a pleasant sleep to forget today's discontent and

start a new day which with a bit of luck would be more satisfying than it currently is. With a

troubled mind she walked towards her apartment. Suddenly she saw how the curtains flickered and she

could almost swear that she saw a figure. Alarmed by the unexpected presence currently lingered in her

apartment she became worried. Slowly she made her way up towards the door and opened it bit by bit.

She carefully peeked inside with her head and only to see...candles, lots and lots of candles. They

were two lines building a small walking path. It was leaded to the bedroom. Confounded over what she

has found she considered whether to follow or not. Curiosity got the best of her and she silently

walked towards the destination pinpointed by the mysterious one. When she reached the door she

stretched out her hand to open the door but hesitated. Her adrenalin was rushing inside of her and she

was afraid what or whom she might find, dead or living. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself

down, regain her composure. When they opened they were filled with determination and she resolutely

opened the door.

--

She gasped at the sight before her. There were candles surrounding the bed and the curtains were

closed. There were also candles alongside the wall on the left side where you enter and on the wall

there was a painting. The wall was no longer white; it was painted like a sunset. Red, orange and

yellow colors filled the whole wall and it was a nice sunset view giving the room a warm glow. It made

the room look warmer and if you looked closely you would notice the detailed painted ocean reflecting

the sun. It was truly a sight to behold and did Shizuru watch with amazement. Then a couple of arm

encircled her, a breath warm breath tickled her neck and the most beautiful voice carefully whispered.

-"Happy birthday, Shizuru."

Shizuru did not know if it was the "Happy birthday" that touched her or that voice once again

calling her "Shizuru" and nothing more. But something touched her and she cried. Tears were rolling

down her cheeks all the while her body stood frozen at the spot. She was too afraid to move, fearing

that it might break this magical moment.

-"I still remember. I remember you telling me that you wanted to watch the sunset with me on your

birthday but I never had the chance to make it come true. Will you give me the honor to see it with

you?"

-"I...I...-"

-"What's wrong?"

Natsuki was starting to panic.

-" I'm sorry I should have asked your permission first before I remade anything in your room but it

was supposed to be a surprise and it wouldn't be if you knew and I really wanted you to like it...-"

-"I love it."

-"You do?"

-"Yes."

-"Thank god. I was so nervous."

A pleasant silence occurred.

-"Well, are you going to bed or do you prefer standing here all night?"

-"Ara, is Natsuki suggesting something in particular?"

Shizuru did not need to turn around facing Natsuki to know that a blush already was there. So she

smiled and was feeling content in the embrace. Natsuki's blood felt like it all had rushed up to her

head and she felt like the room suddenly turned redder. Things did not get better when these dirty

thoughts somehow managed to enter her mind. When Natsuki did not attempt to object to Shizuru's

teasing she got worried. She turned herself around and looked into Natsuki's eyes with concern written

in her face. Natsuki stood there in shock, Shizuru was so beautiful. She was home from a hard days

work and her hair was a mess but never had she looked more...sexy than now. Her hair was freely

hanging down alongside her shoulders which made her look wild...and it drove Natsuki wild. Slowly but

hesitantly leaning herself closer to Shizuru mesmerized by her beauty and addicted to her scent. When

their lips touched it felt like they were on fire. Natsuki became more forceful in kisses and Shizuru,

who for the moment did not really understand what was happening, could only succumb to the wonderful

sensations surging through her body. Her knees became weak and she had to hold onto Natsuki to prevent

herself from falling. Natsuki pressed her mouth hard against Shizuru's and her hand cupped the chin

to keep her head tilted upwards. Feeling overwhelmed Shizuru had a hard time thinking clearly. She

felt how Natsuki gradually push her backwards and due to the lack of response from Shizuru soon she

felt herself falling on the bed followed by Natsuki. They both landed softly on the bed and Natsuki

used her arms to make sure Shizuru did not need to take on all of her body weight. Natsuki stopped

kissing Shizuru and once again emerald eyes met crimson. Putting her forehead against Shizuru's and

sighing.

-"What are you doing to me?"

Shizuru was trying to regain her regular breathing and was at the same time convincing herself that it

was indeed not a dream, which was very difficult when she could feel the heat radiating from the

blue-haired woman.

-"Please stay here with me tonight. No more sleeping on the floor, just stay."

Natsuki was about to protest when she saw the pleading in the red orbs which hypnotized her, how could

anyone deny anything to the owner of such eyes? So she replied with a hint of teasing.

-"You're the boss."

-"Ara, then as the boss I question you ability and skills."

-"Haha...you're what?!"

Seeing as Natsuki's pride was starting to ruin the mood Shizuru tried another approach. She put on her

most innocent face, sweetest voice and teasingly drew circles with her fingers across the protector's

collarbone.

-"I believe I must test your condition. As a top bodyguard you are required to be in excellent shape

and have a tremendous stamina."

Natsuki was finding it hard to concentrate on what Shizuru was saying and was absently replying with

an "uhuh". Smirking at the effect Shizuru was causing she leaned in closer to Natsuki's ear. Letting

herself linger with her hot breath against her ear a bit longer than intended and then with a low

voice coming to her point.

-"Then you will just have to prove it. Don't you?"

Natsuki was finally catching the point which made her smile and replied with a husky voice.

-"Oh, I will...I will."

--

* * *

I'm sorry but this will be as far as I go. I feel that as a writer I'm not "mature" enough to  
attempt on a lemon, if that makes any sense. This means that you, my wonderful reader, will have to  
use your vivid imagination for the rest. Furthermore I am aware that Natsuki is shorter than Shizuru but for the story's sake I am making Natsuki taller. Now I apologize for the late update and I have my reasons. Summarized you could say I was for the first time in my life threatened with a gun while being in the middle of an armed robbery, great huh? So please review and I'll start with the next chapter as soon as possible okay? 


	4. The Cuddler in Denial

Sorry! I've been very busy lately with job, driving lessons and plans of a well deserved vacation which have delayed the update. I deeply apologize but I do bring you this new chapter which hopefully contains a lot more humor than the previous chapters. Now I'm very happy for every single review I've received and wish to thank everyone who's made an attempt to give some response. I also thank everyone who has read this fiction and hope that it will keep you entertained.

On with the story!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own, just something to share!**

**--**

There are many ways of describing the night they spent, one of them is…satisfying. Surely Shizuru was

quite sore and had to beg to make her, now called, lover stop. Let us just be adequate knowing the

fact Natsuki proved herself worthy. Both of them did not wake up until late in the afternoon when one

very angry vice president called wondering or more demanding to know why the president was not at

work. Shizuru then asked if something happened that Suzushiro-san could not possibly handle and was

answered with an "Of course not!" followed by an order to stay at home. So the chestnut-haired did

as she was told and left everything to the "cabable", which Shizuru simply assumed meant

"capable", Suzushiro Haruka. Then a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back to

bed where she belonged, once again Shizuru plainly did as told. She was exhausted and gladly accepted

the warmth that was been given.

--

The following morning our president was much more rested. She woke up and found herself almost like a

teddy-bear. She was tightly hugged by our protector who was using her chest as a comfortable pillow

with a big grin on her face. Not wishing to wake Natsuki from her peaceful slumber she tried to squirm

herself away only to receive a disproving grunt. When she finally managed to more or less climb out of

bed she was pulled down and Natsuki's nose was buried in her hair and Natsuki's front was pressed up

her back. Sighing Shizuru gave up for she did not have the heart to bother her lover with anymore

attempts. The thought of a sleeping Natsuki brought a smile; she was so innocent and cute. Though you

could never say it for Natsuki did not appreciate the word "cute", it did not suit with the image

she wanted. Shizuru finally succumbed to sleep once more, making a mental note to bring up the subject

"cuteness".

--

When the two lovebirds finally managed to get themselves out of bed our Natsuki was famished, which

was expected. Shizuru decided that she would cook them a nice meal, for how difficult could it be if

you followed some instructions? Natsuki was hesitant but squealed when Shizuru revealed that the

package she sent Suzushiro-san to pick up earlier was in fact special delivered mayo especially for

our mayo-puppy. If you ask Natsuki however she did not squeal, she claimed it was only because she

recently got out of bed which made her voice a tad higher than usual. What more was noticed was that

Natsuki tended to cling herself to Shizuru while she cooked and was fascinated by how easy everything

seemed to be. Shizuru was very amused by how easily Natsuki got fascinated by the most plainly things.

Everything seemed to be just fine. Natsuki was thinking of how graceful her lover was and then a

thought struck her.

-"Neh, Shizuru."

-"Hm?"

-"What do you think of me?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean how you would describe me? Like; cool, calm, strong, brave, charming-"

-"Cute."

-"What?! ...I'm not cute."

-"Very well, then you are adorable, sweet, lovable-"

-"Doesn't all of them simply mean cute?"

-"It is possible yes."

Shizuru was smiling at the silliness of Natsuki. Our protector had her pride hurt and detached herself

from Shizuru and went to sit on a chair. She purposely sat down loudly, gave a noisy "humph",

crossed her arms, turned her head away and pouted.

-"Now Natsuki simply helped me establish my point."

Natsuki gave it some thought and came to the same conclusion, but she would never admit it to the

teasing president. Defeated and hurt Natsuki found some comfort from her mayo bottle and hugged it

tightly to her body.

-"Ara, Natsuki is such a cuddler."

With this Natsuki's head shot up again and a vein popped out on her forehead.

-"I am not cute and I am not a cuddler!"

-"Natsuki could not survive a day without cuddling."

-"Yes, I can."

-"Is that a promise?"

-"If you are suggesting a challenge then it is."

-"Then consider yourself having a deal my dear Natsuki. Now if we could proceed with our meal-"

Shizuru was now making a gesture referring to the cooking which was now on the table. Natsuki was

peeking at the food and it looked...edible. You see our lovely Fujino-sama is indeed a very graceful

woman however it seemed that in her high school years she got used to the attention showered from her

fan girls and they provided her with food with a simple motion from Shizuru. This resulted in a very

horrible experience for our dear Natsuki who assumed that Shizuru was a great chef and without being

cautions enough took a bite and ended with a painful stomach ache for the rest of the evening. To say

that our protector is brave is the truth but when it came to Shizuru's cooking skills not even the

brave Natsuki wanted to take any chances. So slowly sat down and suspiciously eyed the different

dishes laid out on the table, as if they would suddenly come alive. She looked at the plate and then

at Shizuru who was staring at her expectedly. Back at the plate and she gulped.

(It's now or never.)

She took a spoonful of food and put it in her mouth and hesitantly started chewing. Shizuru was now

looking at Natsuki, observing every expression that might appear. Very forcefully our brave warrior

swallowed while closing her eyes, waiting for something to happen. After a couple of moments she

discovered that she was still alive and breathing. Suddenly a very evil plan formed in her head. She

smiled at our worried president.

-"Shizuru, you should try some. It didn't taste that bad."

Shizuru's eyes opened up in shock and she felt proud over her achievement. She smiled and before

putting a rather large spoonful in her mouth she replied confidently.

-"I feel slightly upset over Natsuki's lack of confidence in me."

Her smile was however changed to a horrified expression. Natsuki was watching with amusement. Our

president quickly scanned for a napkin or anything that would help her get rid of this awful taste in

her mouth and still maintain some of her dignity. Somehow managed to emit this mixture she sat down on

her chair, very shaken. How is it possible to even come close to produce such awful assortment? None

the less how did she manage when in many other categories remain superior? Rubbing her temples in a

distressful manner and trying to find a logical explanation.

-"This is preposterous! I am well aware what people are capable of for wealth but to encourage poor

innocent people to attempt with such a dangerous act is unforgivable!"

-"It wasn't that bad."

Natsuki made an uncertain smile in an attempt to cover it up. This made our president more upset than

ever. Giving the jumble one more glance and almost engaging herself in a glaring contest with the

assortment. Shizuru was getting very worked up over this fact and with mighty uncertainty Natsuki

voiced her doubt.

-"Neh, Shizuru. I think you're overreacting. It's only cooking."

She quickly bowed her head down when her statement was met with the famous Fujino-death-glare. The one

to freeze your entire being and all the while still feel like you're walking on fire, truly a nasty

experience.

-"I am convinced that the accident reports are more frequent for the sole reason that despicable

human beings give out these ridiculous books that state to make cooking much easier but instead puts

the maker and the surrounding people in immense risk."

Finishing her extensive sentence Shizuru closed her eyes and resumed her tea drinking. It would look

perfectly normal if not for her much tensed position and the scrunched eyebrows. Wide-eyed Natsuki

simply stared at her lover's sudden flare-up and she suddenly started laughing, hard. One of the

president's eyes cracked open and suspiciously peeked at the laughing maniac. Then unable to contain

herself she found herself laughing along. It was indeed a start of a very enjoyable morning.

--

It proceeded in a similar way. It was all about the present and the joy of once again being able to

feel the serenity in the air. The meal was a bit hard to swallow for our president, literally and she

could not object when her lover demanded to have heaps mayo on top to "make it better", as she

stated. Tentatively Shizuru tried and found that it was undeniably easier to ingest with the otherwise

horrid bottle of fat. She decided to let it slip, for this time.

Things did not look as good for our poor mayo-pup though. She was stubbornly avoiding any form of

physical contact since her pride did not allow Shizuru to be right. It was now she discovered how soft

Shizuru's skin seemed to be, how revealing the white dressing gown was and all the curves on her body.

Everything seemed to catch her attention making it very difficult for her not to attach herself on her

lover. What she did not know was that Shizuru was not playing it very nice. Almost too often dropping

things just so that she could bend and pick them up and coincidently it was always in front of a very

flustered Natsuki, sneakily letting certain body parts touch as if daring to be stroked and purposely

startle her, already uncomfortable, lover by softly blowing in her ear whenever she glanced away. Poor

Natsuki did not know whether it was better to look away or not, she was confused. One thing was sure;

our president was having a wonderful time. This tells us that it is dangerous to be around a bored

Shizuru.

By the evening Natsuki was mentally exhausted, numerous times did she resist but she was soon at her

limit. She had been resorting to one last solution and that was...avoiding her taunting girlfriend.

However she was becoming worried when it had been almost too quiet in the apartment. Different kind of

scenarios entered her mind and she found herself cursing her lacking ability of consideration towards

the crimson orb's safety. A loud scream was heard, hurriedly speeding herself towards the direction

where the scream erupted from and clumsily dodging everything in her way. Quietly hoping and chanting

that Shizuru is to be safe Natsuki headed for the bathroom where she thought Shizuru where. Kicking

open the bathroom door and charged inside ready for whatever it may be.

-"Shizuru! I'm coming just stay back and-"

Promptly stopping herself and peered around she found...no one, except a Shizuru draped in the

smallest possible towel you could find, in Natsuki's opinion, covering almost nothing except the most

intimate parts. Going wide-eyed and feeling every drop of blood in her body rush to her head and some

threatening to spray out from her nose. Natsuki hurried herself out and slammed the door shut all the

while pinching her nose preventing any blood from drenching anything.

-"Shizuru, ad neast cover yourselv!"

-"Natsuki is speaking oddly. Nevertheless it is not as if Natsuki has not witnessed every side of me

that is to see."

More images flashes before Natsuki's eyes making her blush even more.

-"That's beside the point! What did you scream for?"

-"There is a cockroach present here inside."

-"You find snakes cute but you can't kill a cockroach?"

-"I find these insects loathsome, filthy and atrocious. Now can you please exterminate it?"

-"But...but I can't come in when you're like that!"

-"May I suggest that it would be easier if Natsuki in point of fact is currently in the same room?"

-"Fine, don't move. I'm coming in!"

Taking a deep breath and attempting to mentally prepare her for this tricky procedure. Natsuki softly

counted to three and then swiftly rushed inside, killed the bug and sprinted outside in a matter if

seconds. Natsuki breathed out and feeling satisfied with her work she was about to walk away when

Shizuru all of a sudden had one more thing to declare.

-"Ara, how clumsy of me. I dropped my towel."

(Damn!)

Unable to prevent her nosebleed in that instant Natsuki was unquestionably over her limit and with a

loud "thud" she hit the floor fainting from substantial blood loss.

--

After an embarrassing awakening, lots of teasing and numerous profanities later the couple found

themselves enjoying dinner which was not cooked by either of them. They reached the agreement that

neither has the qualifications to cook a safe and non-poisonous meal. This meant that it would be

take-out from now on or perhaps Natsuki could convince her friend Mai to make them a fabulous feast.

Still Natsuki felt the urge to wrap arms around Shizuru and put her nose in her hair for the pleasant

fragrance but she was still upset over the bathroom-setup which made her re-considerate. Stuffing

delicious food into her mouth all the while sneaking glances at Shizuru, who was calmly sipping her

tea and eating almost too slowly for Natsuki's taste. If not Shizuru was wearing her dressing gown you

could almost imagine her in an expensive dress in a high-class restaurant. Not that Natsuki was

complaining about her current clothing, it hugged her curves just right anyway... almost too well.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clean her head from...unclean thoughts our, at present very

aggravated bodyguard, presumed her eating. Shizuru was then finished with her meal and decided to play

with her lover one last time before bed, since it was very tiring to constantly come up with creative

ideas to tease her adorable Natsuki. She rose from her chair and put her dishes in the sink. Walked

over to the fridge and opened to acquire a certain item.

-"Natsuki?"

She purred which clearly got Natsuki's attention. Slowly turning herself around and walked towards her

prey with smoothly swaying hip-movements, making someone mesmerized at the sight of it. Leaning

herself over the table with the purpose of showing off her cleavage and making her lips be dangerously

close to her target.

-"Does Natsuki desire some dessert?"

Natsuki who was focused on both cleavage and those soft lips did not understand the question and gave

a preoccupied nod. Satisfied with the result she smiled.

-"Give me your hand."

Still dazed with a dreamy smile Natsuki stretched out her hand and was met...with a cold touch!?

Shocked she looked down and saw an ice-lolly which obviously was put there by our deviously president.

-"Enjoy!"

Shizuru walked away into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving a very baffled Natsuki behind.

--

It took a while for our taunted Natsuki to recover from the previous attack. Slowly she made herself

towards the bedroom, expecting something more from the teaser who entered earlier. She found her short

walk calm and without surprises which astonished our watchful guardian. Carefully opening the door and

slowly poke her head between the gap she found the room in darkness. Surely you could make out the bed

and other obstacles but most importantly you could observe the person Natsuki was looking for, with

her back towards her. Smiling to herself when she realized that the brown-haired goddess was fast

asleep already, this made the coast clear for her to wrap herself around Shizuru without the need of

letting her lover ever know. Now she could win the bet and still get the privilege of cuddling.

Carefully tip-toeing her around the bed and slightly poke her lover lightly. She was met with crimson

eyes watching her obviously amused and her asking if anything was wrong. Feeling as if a child being

caught doing something naughty Natsuki bowed her head down and disappointedly walked back to her side

of the bed. Changing to her PJ: s and crawled herself beneath the covers she grumpily turned away from

Shizuru. Mumbling something incoherently about "an evil, merciless and teasing woman" Natsuki tried

to get some sleep.

After what felt like an eternity Natsuki cautiously listened for any signs that Shizuru was fast

asleep. It was more difficult than ever for our restless puppy to sleep who otherwise had no such

problem. So perhaps it was a possibility that she was an insignificant cuddler and it was maybe partly

true that she could not survive a day without her partner but she still had some pride dammit! The

pride did not seem as important anymore or at least not when she was suffering greatly. It was hard

for her to admit her connection with Shizuru. She did not like to depend on people which made it even

harder to accept her weakness. The toughness she displayed always kept her safe but with someone

behind the scenes where she was vulnerable made her uncomfortable. She was aware that it was something

she was forced to accept for she would not want to separate herself from her lovely lady anyhow. That

did not mean it would be easy for her to beg. Glancing over at her companion and with slightly

uncertainty Natsuki rolled her way over as close as possible to her auburn-lover. Waiting for a while

but losing patience she quickly attaches herself to Shizuru. Almost immediately she felt the warmth

rush through her entirely body and made her sigh with satisfaction. She was brimming with happiness

and everything seemed perfect.

-"Ara, Natsuki the day is not yet over."

-"Shut up."

Embarrassed with being caught but not willing to feel the coldness of the night by herself again

Natsuki snuggled herself even closer than ever. Smiling down at her silly puppy's sweet grouchiness

Shizuru wrapped her arms closely around Natsuki. During the day it was Shizuru who needed protection

except during nights when she felt herself needed.

-"I still love you."

Grunting as a response Natsuki felt slightly better. It was compensation, not much but it was better

than nothing. Besides revenge could wait for tomorrow. With that both drifted to sleep with sweet

dreams about each other.

--

* * *

And that was the end of this chapter. Next chapter is payback time! What's in store for our poor president? Will Natsuki accomplish her revenge or is Shizuru simply too clever? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are to the highest degree appreciated! 


	5. Tea addicted

Hello everybody! I am proud to present the next chapter which will be containing more of Shizuru's thoughts, the reason for this will with a bit of luck be clear after reading it. So many thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers you have really brightening my day with your opinions.And one more thing;I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors present. I do wish that it wouldn't affect your reading experience too much. Thank you!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own just something to share!**

**--**

Third person's perspective

-"Talking"

_Shizuru's thoughts_

--

* * *

The birds were chirping as an announcement to the beginning of a new day, full of possibilities.

Bursting with energy they sang to their hearts content like they were performing on a stage and with

supporting light from the sun itself. The audience was supposed to be our two resting lovers, who for

the moment did not consist of two but one. A chestnut-haired goddess were laying in a king-size bed

obviously sleeping and even in her sleep she still remained as dazzling as ever. With her face towards

the window where her lover should be but currently was not, this Shizuru did not know...yet. The birds

seemed to care less about letting this divinity carry on sleeping. She had a slight smile that graced

her face and one would guess that it was a pleasant dream she found herself in. The feathery creatures

were now disturbing instead of being welcomed, for the goddess wished for more time. Grunting in a very

un-ladylike manner she gave up this particular fight by opening her eyes, finding nothing but blinding

light and nowhere to be seen was her protector. Feeling disappointment washing over herself she thought

to herself how she did not enjoy waking up in this manner. She pushed away the quilt and proceeded to

the shower to rinse from the inadequate rise.

Feeling in a much better spirit than before she composedly dressed in her casual wear which was a pair

of blue jeans and a top in pale purple. Humming to herself while calmly making her way towards the

kitchen for her daily cup of morning tea and giggling at the thought of demanding a good morning kiss

from a special someone, it would only seem fair when she did not receive such a gesture in the morning

correct? While in the kitchen she prepared the hot water, tea cup, some sugar and the only thing left

are her favorite flavored special imported tea leaves. Walking over to one of the cupboards where she

kept her tea she opened the cupboard and was preparing to seize it when she discovered that the insides

were empty! Shaking her head and blinking some extra times she tried as coolly as possible come up with

a reasonable explanation.

_What is going on?_

-"Natsuki?"

A head popped in through the kitchen door revealing a recently showered Natsuki whose hair was still

dripping a little with water running down to her neck and progressed downwards her cleavage. Usually

Shizuru would stand there with a smile and admire every curve and attribute however a more urgent matter

was first to be resolved.

-"Have you any idea of where my tea is? I cannot seem to find it on its usual place."

-"Oh...that's because I hid it."

Natsuki answered along with a shrug with her shoulders as if it was an insignificant matter which made

Shizuru's eyes darken with somewhat hidden fury. Natsuki walked inside the kitchen with no fear of

Shizuru. Opened the fridge and poured her some juice.

-"And what, may I ask, made you decide on this issue?"

Shizuru's red orbs narrowed even more and a dangerous smile was directed to our protector who seemed

unaware of what her words along with actions were causing.

-"Simple, you call me a cuddler and now I'll say you're a tea-addict."

-"There is no such thing as an addiction to tea."

-"Well, apparently there is. You drink morning tea, lunch tea, afternoon tea, snacks tea, midnight tea,

meeting tea...there aren't even enough names! That's quite a lot and those are the types you drink

when I'm around! It's not normal and it can't be very healthy either."

And with that she was planning to walk away when Shizuru interrupted.

-"Do you really believe you can conceal it well enough for me not to find?"

_I cannot help but find__ her incredibly slow and yet so very tempting. _

-"Now shall we end this "game" of yours? Be so kind and tell me where you hid it."

With her back against Shizuru she turned around her head just as much as needed to look straight into

her eyes with a smile.

-"You're smart, right? So...figure it out...or is the witty president asking me for help?"

-"I beg your pardon?"

-"Revenge is sweet neh, Shizuru?"

With that Natsuki simply strolled out and away from a very surprised Shizuru.

_Did she__ just taunt me? Did __my__ Natsuki effectively taunt __me_

--

Now most people would start thinking logically about where this object would most likely be hidden

however our president of a multimillionaire company did not think in this direction. She found it a

waste of time running around and searching, based on merely theories. No, the most efficient way would

be to somehow deceive the source into accidently reveal information. For the highest success possibility

you have to somehow catch this source off-guard. So our president took a trip to the mall, in disguise

of course, and purchased a Playstation 3 along with a racing game. When she arrived back home a curious

Natsuki was waiting and very mad. She was about to yell at Shizuru when she caught sight of the big and

mysterious bag from a game store she knew. Almost immediately you could witness the change from a

ferocious wolf to a cute little puppy with a wagging tail trying to explore the bag with its contents.

It made Shizuru almost chuckle.

_She is adorable._

-"Neh, Shizuru? What's in the bag?"

-"It is a secret."

Giving Natsuki a smile which was resulted with a big pout.

-"You can't even tell me?"

-"Then it would not remain a secret anymore, is that not so?

If Natsuki possessed any doggy-ears they would point downwards in disappointment. Natsuki gave the bag a

longing gaze and then turned her attention to Shizuru with a full-blown puppy eyes attack, involuntarily

of course.

-"Natsuki is being unfair."

-"Huh...why?"

-"For Natsuki knows that I cannot bear seeing Natsuki sad."

_I admit defeat. It is impossible when she utilizes __the puppy eyes tactic. I am always effortless swayed _

_when it's regarding her. _

Handing Natsuki the bag, who quickly dashed into the living room, Shizuru quietly followed her bouncy

lover.

_Distracting object is in attendance, now for the questioning._

When she arrived in the living room her excited enthusiast had already plugged it in and started the

game. Experienced fingers seemed to dance over the buttons and deadly focused on the screen while from

time to time shout some coarse language at her computer opponents. Seeing her chance Shizuru slowly made

her way over and teasingly slipped a hand under the shirt Natsuki was wearing, to feel the smooth skin.

This made our victim yelp in surprise and temporarily loose concentration on the game which almost made

her crash her vehicle. With skilled hand she managed to maneuver the motor vehicle and avoid colliding

with any form of blockage.

-"Sh-Shizuru! You made me almost lose!"

-"Ara, my apologies Natsuki. I assumed you could handle two matters at the same time."

-"I-I-I can do two things at the same thing...what do you think? That I'm a man?"

Natsuki then snorted as if insulted by the assumption.

-"Wonderful then! I've only got a few questions for you and afterwards I will leave you with your

game, deal?"

-"Mhmm...ask away."

Natsuki replied with her eyes still glued to the TV. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the sight.

-"Neh Natsuki-chan, do you love me?"

-"Uh-huh...yeah...sure."

_Now I am certain she is __not__ listening, which suits my purpose._

-"We agreed no secrets, correct?"

-"Yeah, whatever you say."

-"Then it would be incorrect if you withhold certain information from me, yes?"

-"You're right, like always my love."

_My love? I may get used to that._

-"Then it would not be immoral for me to demand my tea back."

-"No, of course n-HEY! This isn't fair! You can't...you can't just...ARGH!"

_I almost succeeded. It seems Natsuki has improved slightly._

-"Sorry Shizuru, Nice try but you'll have to look for yourself."

And with that Natsuki gave a minor "humph" and continued playing. Shizuru was trying to keep her

composure however it proved to be a difficult task now that her every attempt seemed to fail.

-"Very well if that is how you want it."

Our very upset president then extended her tongue and gave Natsuki's sensitive earlobe a playful lick

which made our concentrated player jump in surprise. She then proceeded with a sensible breath right

beside it followed by trailing kisses alongside her neck making Natsuki involuntarily moan. While making

her girlfriend loose her focus Shizuru still kept an eye on the screen and saw the bike crash into

another vehicle causing it to overturn several times. With a smile Shizuru basically left the room with

a flustered Natsuki and a TV blinking "Game over".

-"Shizuru!!!!"

_I still have not lost it, it is somewhat soothing._

_--_

Gracefully stomping away from failure in an offended manner our president decided that she did not need

her tea to survive. No, she will continue as if nothing happened which was partly true.

_  
I am fully capable of handling this situation. A strong willed and determined woman as myself will not _

_be bound to some silly leaves. There is no such thing as tea-addicted and I will prove it. Now for the _

_paperwork that has to be done._

In the stillness of her office room Shizuru sat behind her wooden desk and progressively went through

every single paper that needed her attention. Once in a while her hand would stretch out and as if

wanting to grip something, a cup perhaps? When she could not feel it in its usual spot on the desk her

hand, as if possessing a mind of itself, began to search all over the table. Once the hand had searched

all over the desk Shizuru raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up from the current paper.

_I do miss my tea..._

With a deep sigh she continued with her work and infrequently the same thing would occur yet again. It

was bit by bit tearing on our usually very tolerant president; it seemed like only a matter of time.

Looking at the spot where her tea should be her thought flowed with memories of her life before Natsuki,

which included reasons of why tea was such an importance to her. She was born to a decent family,

meaning prestigious, and with a somewhat caring family who never were present. She had some

acquaintances that she could socialize with, if obligated. Mostly her life was dull and colorless. She

found herself cold. Not referring to body temperature or anything similar but generally her soul, it was

empty. When drinking tea she could feel the warm liquid flow inside and the warmth would still remain

for a while, then she would simply take another sip. Others resorted to extreme sports or would situate

themselves under pressure just to feel the blood boiling, adrenalin pumping and their heart beating. The

feeling that parts them from the dead and made them living, this was Shizuru's way of coping. Like a

constant reminder for her existence and her way of feeling, something she did only for herself...and no

one else.

_Then __she__ came in-flying in my life or rather barging into my office to deliver complains. Her green orbs_

_ were flashing with raw emotions that overwhelmed me. She displayed such emotions, passion and _

_primitiveness that I have never experienced before in my controlled environment. She offered me access _

_to a whole other world beyond my comprehension; such things I on no account knew existed. Which I am _

_forever grateful to have been given the opportunity to meet her and why I was willing to sacrifice _

_everything and go against any authorities, such as my parents, to stay with her._

While deep in thoughts her eyes drifted off to the photo which since a long time ago always had a

special spot on her desk, at all times visible. It was a picture of her and of course Natsuki, it was

their first date which was a trip to the amusement park and in one of the stalls they took a picture.

While it took some time to persuade her stubborn girlfriend to pose in front of a "camera" in the end

she succeeded, as always. Then of course something unexpected happened and somehow they ended up in a

very interesting position which caused our shy puppy to blush furiously.

_I should have cherished those times all the more. I __will__ treasure it this time. No more mistakes and _

_interruptions. I will protect it, at all costs._

-"Oi. Shizuru, you there? Have you found it yet? Time's running out!"

Shizuru smiles at the voice of her lover which brightens her mood. All the depressing thoughts seemed to

immediately fade away and left were the feeling of warmth.

_Now we shall end this game. It is not a matter of tea anymore; it is a matter of questioning my _

_intelligence hence I cannot fail._

--

After the most unpleasant incident Natsuki made sure to answer her lover with as short answers as

possible to avoid from further disclosing anything about "The tea". Preventing our president from

effectively getting any closer to the answer than she was this morning and you could say she was not

pleased. This was not supposed to happen to Fujino Shizuru who always maintained in control regardless

of what situation, person or matter it was concerning. She could almost taste the feel of defeat, which

made her even more upset. Slowly she was becoming more desperate and the lack of tea-drinking made her

agitated. Since her persuasion-tactic was failing she resorted to the classic method: searching. Making

sure that Natsuki was occupied with something else and checking that the coast was clear she gradually

rummage around everywhere in the house that had the possibility of hiding her precious tea. She looked

in their bedroom since Natsuki was lazy it may be possible if she hid it somewhere close. Explored the

kitchen once more and even finding some out-dated goods in the fridge, _disgusting._ Looked in every

cupboard in the kitchen, she even managed to find Natsuki's hiding spot for her beloved mayonnaise and

the sight of the distasteful and extra-sized bottle made her cringe in disgust. She even made sure that

Natsuki did not have any silly ideas of burrowing it beneath one of the pot plants that was in the

apartment. Then a horrible realization struck her. What if she had decided to simply throw it away? Her

prized, special-imported, expensive, exceptional, delightful, flavorsome and simply wonderful tea! All

of a sudden Shizuru was feeling lightheaded and then noting else.

--

_Mmm there is a pleasant scent._

Slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings she could distinguish herself being in the living

room. At the couch with a blanket covering her but where did this aroma come from? Looking everywhere

and sniffing some more her eyes opened in realizations.

_My beloved herbal tea!_

She made a quick sprint towards the kitchen where Natsuki currently was positioned by the kitchen

counter. She was just about to turn around when Shizuru spotted the tea-tray and the tea-cup, with tea.

She pounced making Natsuki yelp in surprise. With much skill she snatched the tea-cup and took a sip.

The familiar aroma, taste and warmth made our president sigh in satisfaction. Then someone cleared their

throat.

-"Excuse me but...mind if you move?"

Confused red orbs met a pair of amused emerald ones and then realizing where she currently was seated

made our embarrassed president quickly stand up.

"_It is__ not considered elegant to use other people as seat places, you should know that Shizuru." I can_

_ almost hear my mother's reprimand._

-"I apologize."

-"It's okay. I'm kinda used to taking the fall for everyone anyways."

Natsuki chuckled and flashed a smile, a rare sight but a breathtaking one. Making our mesmerized lady

forget what she was about to say.

-"Shizuru? Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?"

-"N-no...I am fine, no need to worry. I was merely...distracted...for a moment..."

_...or two. "One should never stare, young lady!" I know...mother. I cannot seem to help myself.__ She is_

_ so stunningly handsome. Although not many can accomplish what Natsuki is doing, by coincidence none the _

_less._

-"Natsuki, our "agreement" is not completed yet why am I sitting and drinking the tea I am challenged to find?"

-"It's not that serious."

-"Of course it is important!"

-"Shizuru...love...it was only a game. Nothing serious, so don't sweat it."

-"I am going to...hm...sw-sweat it?"

_What a__ bizarre phrase._

Natsuki who was not used to Shizuru using the more informal way only sweat-dropped, it did not suit her

proper lover. She chuckled at Shizuru's confused face which earned her a glare.

-"C'mon don't be like that. It's not that important.

-"Yes, it is."

-"Shizuru, you fainted! I think that's enough."

-"Very well, I see your point however at least reveal where you hid it. I wish to know where I have not

already turned upside-down in my quest. It feels as if there is not a corner I have not yet rummaged

around."

-"You went that far?!"

-"Of course, I never do things halfhearted."

Shizuru then continued to sip her tea while Natsuki were a state of shock.

-"Uh...it was right...here."

Our astonished protector then pointed to her jar of mayo or more precisely, behind it. She then closed

her eyes and waited for the explosion.

-"You cannot be serious?! Why would you put it there?"

-"Because you always shiver whenever you just see my mayonnaise so I thought that you would never touch

it to see what's behind."

-"Ah, indeed it was a well planned and calculated position depending on my character and behavior-"

-"Eh...no it wasn't."

-"Pardon? You did not foresee this and then deliberate execute your plan with precise care? Why there

of all places?"

-"Maybe it was laziness combined with pure coincidence?"

-"That is all? You based it all on luck? No plans, thoughts or any calculations at all?!"

-"Why do you always complicate things? It's simple. That's it."

Natsuki just shake her head and walked away while mumbling something about "too much thinking" and

"exploding head". Left in the kitchen was a completely defeated and utterly speechless Fujino Shizuru.

--

* * *

Okay, so maybe it didn't turn out as people expected...and maybe some don't even like the outcome but I feel like if there's anything that will be Shizuru's downfall it will be her intelligence and complicated thinking. So perhaps it's just me but anyway I would be happy to hear your opinions about it. Just don't be too harsh, neh?

Next chapter the drama and action will start cause they've had their little peaceful time. So stay tuned!


	6. Regretful Acts

Okay so the previous chapter wasn't well liked. So maybe I sulked a couple of days because of it but no matter. I'll just have to work harder on the upcoming ones instead . But thanks to those who have reviewed and at least there seems to be people reading this story too! Thanks to you all! Apologize for any grammar and spelling errors present in this story. I really tried to find every one of them...but some may have slipped.

* * *

-- 

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own just something to share!**

**--**

The next couple of days passed peacefully and uneventful, they both agreed to let the other do as they

pleased. Which took us to this serene morning by the kitchen table where Natsuki was happily munching

away on a sandwich filled with mayonnaise, which was covered by another piece of bread to spare

Shizuru from spotting it, and our president was contentedly drinking one of her routine teas,

whichever you wanted to call it.It also included a lot of teasing and blushing but it was expected

since Natsuki thought that her girlfriend needed a daily dose of teasing. She also contemplated the

fact that she always wore a blank expression around everyone else so a a little color to her face

would not be so bad after all.

Another thing to be happy about was the fact that the media stopped

their attempts of getting a statement from any of them and they were now able to walk out of the house

without being assaulted by noisy reporters. You could say that life was finally starting to settle

down their pace, it was no longer full of drama. Or so they thought the case was. The most interesting

part of life is that whenever you least expect it, it comes back and bites you in the ass. If not then

maybe you pull off something to trigger the chain of events. But perhaps it was destined to happen it

was only a matter of time and place.

--

The important meeting who earlier progressed into nothing on our presidents very own birthday was

scheduled for today which meant another tiresome session with old geezers. Being the thoughtful

girlfriend Shizuru suggested that Natsuki had some free time. The worst thing that could happen was

that somebody died out of boredom but other than that it would certainly be a dull meeting after all.

Our protector who loved action was more than happy to do so however she felt sorry for Shizuru who had

no other choice than to stay...and endure. This caused another problem. What was Natsuki supposed to

do? Whenever she did not have time with her chestnut-haired goddess she was quite an uninteresting

human being. Then again when she had free time her thoughts often drifted off to things that should

not be brought up, things that would be best to leave it be. Somehow she had wandered off to a park.

She sat down on a bench. Leaning herself a bit forward while resting her arms on her laps and kept her

gaze on the ground.

(I still don't know why Tomoe is after her. I don't even know if I can forgive and forget without

knowing the reason behind it. Can I really live with the fact of never knowing? No...I can't. I need

to know the truth. But who will tell me?)

She looked up and straight ahead. She had a serious expression with a determined look.

(Only one place to go I guess, where better than the center of information-gathering in the whole

Japan?)

--

SafetyKeepers headquarters also renowned as SK was a professional mix of different kind of services.

They offered bodyguards, spies, private investigators and much more if you could pay the price. They

were the best of the best anyone could find and would provide information no other could offer. The

leader of the company was no other than Harada Chie. She herself was considered a legend for her

effective information obtaining skills many people wanted to be on her good side, for their own sake.

Nobody could be sure of what she knew and how much damage she could cause with her international

connections. Of course it was not as grandiose as T-Corporation but it still looked as exclusive.

Still the building was a bit darker with tinted glass which prevented people from getting any insight

of the building. This was for protectiveness and caution, you did not make it to the top by being

lucky, you succeeded because you were smart and planned ahead to assure yours and other people's

integrity. When you managed to get inside it was a whole other world. It was almost like entering some

kind of restaurant. You had to wait for your turn at the entrance and an escort would appear to ask of

your business. After the clearance you would be taken to separate rooms who handled different tasks.

While being assigned, one or more, people who would take on the task you would meet and talk the small

details over. Certainly refreshments and snacks would be provided, for a special price you could talk

business by the pool, over dinner or perhaps you prefer getting a massage while talking? You had

plenty of choices to make your stay the best and the mission accomplished as smoothly possible.

Of course Natsuki could skip all these steps and wander everywhere, almost. Seeing her arrival many

eyes were fixed at her however none dared to greet her since she seemed a bit, upset. Maybe that was

to put it lightly but we will go see it as that for now. Charging heading directly for the chef's

office she slammed open the door and was met with a surprised Harada Chie, and maybe a bit frightened

too.

-"My, what a surprise, Natsuki-chan! What brings you here?"

-"You know damn well why I'm here, Harada. And don't call me Natsuki-chan! You set me up didn't

you? This top priority mission that needed "my immediate attention" was nothing but bullshit."

-"I don't understand."

-"You mean to tell me that you Harada Chie known as one of the best information collector didn't

know about my past with Shizuru?"

-"Sometimes some information tends to slip. I can't know everything."

-"Are you willing to put your rep on the line?"

-"Now that wasn't very nice of you, Natsuki-chan. Fair enough. Yes, I knew about it...at least to

some extent. But I thought it was a very good idea. You see the T-corporation is a very valuable ally

and they were willing to pay a most generous price furthermore it gave you a chance to "clear" some

things up with your lover so I thought why not? Everyone gained something out of it, so I didn't see

the problem really."

-"Except perhaps asking if I wanted your damn matchmaking."

-"Hm, yes that seemed to have been the only flaw. No need to focus on such details, right?"

-"You're damn unbelievable."

With a grump Natsuki flopped down in a chair in front of Chie's desk. Chie was watching her employee

with curious eyes and if you looked careful enough you could see the famous glint, one that meant

trouble for whoever gazed upon.

-"So what brings you here today really? I didn't specifically order a personal report so there

wasn't really a need for you to stop by."

-"I need answers..."

Natsuki averted her gaze outside the window, insecurity was evident.

-"What makes you think that I have them?"

Natsuki sighed and then looked Chie straight into the eyes.

-"Because if you don't...then no one knows."

Chie laughed at this statement.

-"I'm flattered at your faith in my skills but still you have to narrow it down to what it is you

want to know. If I'm going to tell you everything I know then I don't think your girlfriend will

appreciate it very much since you won't be able to accompany her to bed."

Chie then winked at her shocked subordinate. Natsuki just blushed at the mention of Shizuru and the

implied actions, it was a natural reaction.

-"How did...never mind. I should have expected you to know that, the least of it. It's just that

everything's great between us, yes, but...I still can't just let it go. Why she did it all those

years ago. It feels like I need to know just to move on, I can't seem to stop wonder...don't look at

me like that! I've tried to ask her. To make her tell, but she just won't do it. She can't...or so

she says."

-"All right, I'll help you. But in order to understand the whole picture I need your cooperation

also."

At this Natsuki simply raised an eyebrow.

-"Hey, I can't know everything!"

The eyebrow rose even higher, if possible.

-"I know I know. But Fujino is doing an excellent job in keeping anything from leaking out. The

things I know are from authorities and questioning this Marquerite Tomoe but no statements from Fujino

whatsoever. It's absolutely impossible gathering any kind of information from her closest also since

she is clever enough not telling them. Which means that in order to make everything clear I need

inside information, so to speak, and what better than getting it from you?"

"So...I'm just another source for you?"

-"Well, you want answers and I certainly want answers. What better than you provide me with what I

don't know and I tell you what I do know about? It's a fair trade."

-"Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly our information collector got very enthusiastic and clapped her hands together in excitement.

This made our otherwise confident Natsuki very uneasy and worried about what she had gotten herself

into.

"Okay, so let's start from the beginning. How did you guys get to know each other and what made you

separate?"

-"Well...um...we met in college. She...uh...was the school president and I was...a nobody."

Chie was listening with big ears and nodding as an encouragement for our nervous protector to continue

her story.

-"We met first...uh...when I barged inside her office..."

(I seem to have done that again. I guess some things don't change.)

-"...I was going to complain about lack of parking spots on campus. Couldn't leave my precious

Ducati anywhere, y'know? So I kinda made a dramatic entrance and basically made a fool out of myself.

I left the student council room with a red color I thought would stick forever in my face, luckily

it didn't."

-"You're not so good with first impressions are you, Natsuki-chan?"

-"No...but somehow I did make a good impression. Good enough for her to notice me and actually take

interest in me, though I wasn't very sociable...and definitely not nice either."

-"You pushed her away?"

-"She was a somebody and I was a nobody. What were the chances that she actually liked me?"

-"I see."

-"But somehow and someday she managed to convince me. One date and if I still didn't change my mind

then she would leave me alone. I played right into her hands because she actually managed to taunt me

into agreeing."

This made our collector laugh and Natsuki joined her.

-"We went for a date to the amusement park and I was stuck. I couldn't get her out of my head and I

panicked. A lot of things happened later but she managed to keep us together. We moved in together

later on, though her parents didn't like it that much."

-"Was it at that time she got disowned?"

-"Yeah, they found out about us later and decided that an heir to the Fujino company couldn't

disgrace their reputation. They made her choose..."

-"And she chose you."

-"Yeah, she did. But that's when the problems started. We both were students and needed money to pay

the rent, food, electricity and a lot of other stuff. Her parents cut all of her resources and I was

poor from the beginning with my mom dead and my dad abandoned me. He didn't want anything to do with

me but he still had some kind of good in him, he kept sending some money every now and then. But that

wasn't enough for both of us, we struggled to keep it together."

-"How did the mafia get involved?"

Natsuki flinched when the dreaded question was asked. She felt being pierced by her superior's

curious watch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ready to let this burden finally come to

and end, with someone knowing it.

-"I got them involved...or I got involved with them. I needed fast money so I borrowed.

-"Why didn't you go to an ordinary bank?"

-"Because I wouldn't be able to pay the interest and no bank would be willing to loan anything when

the Fujino's threatened to crush anyone who dared. I was desperate. I didn't tell Shizuru this."

-"How could you not tell her something of this significance?"

-"For the reason that I didn't want her to regret choosing me! I wanted to prove that I could take

care of her! That I deserved to be with her when she sacrificed so much to be with someone like me!"

Natsuki clenched her fists in frustration, remembering exactly how she felt and why. She gritted her

teeth when she remembered what a fool she was.

(Maybe it wasn't Shizuru's fault...maybe I gave her the reason to act like that.)

-" Then what?"

-"I got info about the ruler of the underground and surprisingly it was a girl or woman."

-"Let me guess. Marquerite Tomoe?"

-"Yeah...I guess you can figure out the rest from here."

-"Actually...the difficult part begins here. We all know that you two broke up. But no one knows the

reason since none of you three involved will comment on the whole ideal."

* * *

-- 

**Flashback**

It was an afternoon as any other but it was a very joyful evening for our ecstatic biker-girl. Since

her involvement with the mob everything went downhill. She got her temporary loan but since she had to

borrow money all the time her debt kept raising. She could not even pay back the sum she borrowed yet

alone pay the interest. Instead she had to do some "dirty" deliveries. They were simple but illegal

nonetheless. That included a lot of lies she had to tell her lover and late nights out which caused

Shizuru to worry. They often argued about this and every time Natsuki had to lie even more to cover up

her lies. The constant need of dishonesty made it even hard for her to remember what she has said and

not. However it would all be over from today. She managed to pay back all of her debts and get herself

a decent job. This would be a fresh start for them. She got hired by the SK when she happened to cross

by and save the head chiefs secretary Senou Aoi. Gratitude was shown by offering her a top-job with

great salary and help with paying her debts at the moment. She accepted the help with her debts

however the job would be discussed with Shizuru first before making any decisions. After so many lies

Natsuki felt guilty and this fresh start made her decide that she wanted to share everything with her

lover. Since this profession also brought with immediate danger sometimes it was necessarily to inform

Shizuru about it. She was well aware of the fact that her lover would not accept her apology easily

and prepared herself mentally for a tough night but she hoped that at least her surprise would ease

Shizuru a little bit. A pair of simple golden rings was safely tucked inside her pocket, which Natsuki

would check about every 30 seconds. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating as crazy.

--

When she finally reached their shabby apartment she was having second thoughts. Millions of different

scenarios were bouncing around in her head but nothing prepared her for the sight that awaited her.

Today she was home earlier than expected due the sudden change of circumstances. Putting on her best

smile she entered their residence and slowly tip-toed her way towards the bedroom. Since Shizuru

always had the habit of napping at this time of the day. Just as she was about to open the door

strange noises were emitting from inside. Natsuki frowned and wondered if her girlfriend was sick or

something. She opened the door.

-"Shizuru, I'm-"

She stood frozen at the spot. Shizuru was not sick and certainly not sleeping either. She was busy

cheating... in their bed...with no other than Tomoe.

**End of flashback**

--

* * *

-"She cheated on you?" 

Natsuki just numbly nodded.

-"With Tomoe?"

Natsuki turned her head to the left and looked outside the window. Anywhere was fine if she did not

look in Chie's direction. The pain was still there and the hurt was still as fresh as that day.

-"I don't buy it."

At this our protector turned her head around.

-"What?! What do you mean you don't buy it?"

-"I mean that it doesn't make any sense. Why would she cheat on you with someone and then suddenly

want to obliterate the very same person from the face of the earth? It just doesn't make any sense.

Didn't that strike you as odd?"

-"I saw them...with my own eyes but yeah, it did. But not until recently when I found out about it.

That's why I need to know what happened afterwards!"

-"Well, it was quiet a while. Rumors were that Fujino-san was quite depressed. Then just like that

one day a new company was founded. T-Corporation quickly raised as the top-companies in short amount

of time. First everyone thought the "T" stood for tea since Fujino-san was kinda famous for her

habit but later on she announced that the "T" stood for transportations. Why she specialized in that

area was still unknown at the time."

-"Why did she choose that?"

-"Since Fujino-san is a very sharp person her choice was carefully calculated. Soon enough she

controlled every type of transportation whether it was items or people. Later on someone regularly

tipped the police off whenever the mafia had illegal goods to import. The mafia later became more

desperate in their moves and one day their leader Marquerite-san got caught and sent to prison.

Without a leader the mafia soon lost their power and weren't as united as before."

-"You mean she single-handed destroyed the entire underground world? And alone made such a success

with her company?"

-"No, she had much help. She had the help of the stubborn Suzushiro Haruka, resourceful Kikukawa

Yukino and the male version of Shizuru; Kanzaki Reito."

-"But Shizuru doesn't seem to have any male employees...right?"

The possessive and jealous side came out when the name was uttered.

-"No, but somehow Kanzaki-kun managed to remain. At first rumors were centered around them and many

hoped for a wedding between with the thoughts of how gorgeous kids would be born-"

Chie choked on her next words since she felt the glare coming from our growling wolf. She thought that

it would be perhaps best to reassure Natsuki.

-"But the rumors were later dismissed since Fujino-san clearly wasn't interested in him. Some say

that it's because Kanzaki-kun may be one of the few males on earth who isn't interested in

Fujino-san other than strictly business that makes him stay."

-"Did they ever find out who the mysterious tipper was?"

-"No, this individual was very clever indeed and left no traceable evidence behind."

-"I still don't get it. What does it have to do with me, Shizuru and Tomoe?"

-"C'mon now, Natsuki-chan. Surely you're not that dense? Just think about it! There is a reason why

the drama is centered around you three, specifically. Everything connects in the end. Think!"

There were several seconds of silence. Natsuki was frantic trying to puzzle everything together but it

just would not fit. She could not see the mentioned connection and nothing made any sense to her at

all.

(Okay, Natsuki. You're missing something. Something important, but what? ARGHH! I don't get it! I

just don't get it.)

A defeated expression crossed her face and she slumped down against the seat. She was clearly upset

for her incapability to understand.

-"There's no need for you to beat yourself over, Natsuki-chan. Some say it's harder to objectively

see the whole picture when you're part of it all. If you're emotionally involved you tend to let

them tint your judgment."

-"Have you read too many psychological books again?"

-"No need to be that harsh, it's sometimes good to educate yourself for the good of understanding

the human nature a bit better."

-"I just want to understand Shizuru better..."

The last was said with a sad whisper.

-"She loved you back then you know? She may even still love you today. What she did was for you. I

can't say for sure but I can guess what happened. Even with Shizuru's superior mind she can easily

fall victim for the chains of love."

-"And in English that means?"

-"You had a debt. Say that someone was to collect the debt and knew that you would not be home.

Let's even assume this person had before set their eyes on your lovely girlfriend. They wanted her

and would go to any means to get her. What do they do?"

-"Blackmail her?"

-"Correct."

-"But I didn't have a debt anymore since that day!"

-"Yes, but Shizuru didn't know that...yet. So when someone offers a chance to forget the whole debt

in exchange of something else. What do you think she would do?"

-"...accept. She...would accept it. Oh my god...she..."

--

* * *

Sorry guys I gotta end it there before it gets too long and spoils my plan. Now you know the truth behind their sudden break-up. Next chapter: Natsuki confronts Shizuru followed by an unexpected turn of events! So stay tuned! And remember readers have to read and authors need to feed. What do we feed on? Reviews of course! 


	7. Important Lessons

Hm...I wasn't supposed to update this soon...I didn't even anticipate it being finished already BUT since it's my birthday today I'll make a quick update but it's a long chapter nonetheless! I can't even believe that I've actually written 7 chapters already. I'm impressed by myself since I often start things but don't finish 'em. Now I bring you the next chapter where the confrontation will take place. Oh, and also I apologize for grammar and spelling errors ok? So read and enjoy!

Third persons point of view

-"Talking"

(Natsuki's thoughts)

_Shizuru's thoughts_

* * *

-- 

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own just something to share!**

**--**

A lonesome figure was spotted walking down the roads of Fuuka. Numb to everything around her and lost

in thoughts of old memories. Her body was slumped forward with arms hanging at her side. Her face

showed no emotions. A sudden shrill from her cell phone made her jump.

-"Kuga."

-"Hello, Natsuki! Where are you now? My meeting has ended; shall I wait here for you to pick me up?"

-"No, I'll meet you at home..."

-"Is something wrong?"

-"I'll talk to you when we get home, okay?"

-"I guess...I love you."

-"Love you too...Shizuru."

She knew that her unexpected way of saying affectionate words would worry her lover greatly. But at

that time she felt the need to express it, to Shizuru and herself. A reminder of what she still felt.

Since she did not know what to feel at the present. Was she supposed to feel: happiness, sadness,

guilt or anger? Who would she direct her anger at? Tomoe for deceiving them both? Shizuru for her

foolishness of sacrificing so much without thinking, for her? Or herself for not seeing it? If she

would have listened earlier or at least tried harder then maybe, just maybe, nothing would have to be

this...complicated. She decided to talk things through with Shizuru. It would be the best thing to do,

now that she knew.

(How am I supposed to say it? I'm no good at this.)

She was so deep in thoughts that she failed to notice that somehow she had managed to walk the whole

way home. For her, she arrived too fast. She didn't feel ready to face Shizuru.

(Here goes nothing.)

--

Natsuki opened the door as slowly as possible, anything to prolong the dreaded conversation.

-"I'm home."

She closed the door and listened for any sounds. She thought she faintly could hear some footsteps and

then it became a blur of chestnut. She felt herself caught in a tight embrace. A whisper greeted her.

-"Welcome back."

It was not a genuine greeting for coming home, more of a relief that she actually came at all. It was

a desperate clinging and Natsuki felt guilty, for she knew that it was because of her...again.

-"Oi, Shizuru."

She nudged her scared lover.

-"I'm not going anywhere."

--

Those were murmurs of reassuring words and it eased Shizuru, did not matter if they were true or not,

just that it was from the one she loved was enough. She had waited patiently sitting in the couch. She

could sense the discomfort from Natsuki in the phone and itself made her want to get herself home as

soon as possible. She wanted to be the one to greet Natsuki or maybe that was a lie, she was just

afraid Natsuki would not return, forever. Sitting and waiting in a dark room where you could see

nothing, did not matter, since she her thoughts were somewhere else. When hearing the door finally as

if in a dream open she first could not believe her ears. It was an illusion created by her, she

thought. But then the familiar steps and breathing made her hope that it was in fact real. She was

quickly on her feet and running towards her protector. Scared that if she was too slow she might

disappear, like last time. Now she was in a warm embrace and she felt her mind being at peace.

-"Where were you today?"

-"I went and talked to my boss."

-"Is there a problem?"

Worry was present in her voice, carefully hidden but still visible.

-"No..."

Natsuki could feel her tensed lover relax.

-"...or not really. I know, Shizuru. I finally know...everything."

With this said Shizuru felt her heart stop. She slowly backed away from her source of comfort. Her

biggest fears had come true. Horror was clearly in her expression. Her eyes were widened in shock,

hands covering her slightly agape mouth and her shoulders were shaking. She was no longer staring at

Natsuki. She was not even present in that room anymore. Her mind had traveled back into the past where

she remembered every sound, action, feeling and thought. She was renewing everything that happened,

that shouldnot have happened. She was backing away. Denying herself what she really wanted because

she did not deserve any of it. Her guilty actions had now caught up with her, now she had to pay.

-"No...no...no..."

She was shaking her head and begging for everything to stop, just put her out of her misery and when

she felt far away enough she turned the other way and attempted to run. Her wrist got caught with a

determined hand. It was a strong and firm grip, or maybe it was just that she was weak. Her legs

stopped supporting her and she dropped to the floor. Curling herself to a ball and continued pleading

for an end. She felt strong arms encircle her and safely carry her to the couch. Gently placing her

down in a sitting position and cupping her chin, tenderly force her to look into her loved ones eyes.

She had no will to protest anymore, she just sat there and existed. Her hands were carefully

intertwined with Natsuki's. In her whole life she had never become so panicked before, it had only

happened once. Still there was no one who seemed to remember her distressed condition. Her break-up

with Natsuki had been none dramatically at all for the public. No one could see the signs or rather

there was no reason to see them. Who wanted to look for flaws in a supposed faultless object? It was a

waste of time and so it was dismissed as nothing.

-"Stop doing this to yourself, Shizuru. I'm not worth any of it."

Natsuki softly took her thumb to caress away those precious tears from her lover's face. If the

circumstances were different Shizuru would have cherished those affectionate words but right not did

not feel like she was worthy of such tenderness.

-"Why didn't you tell me? Explain what really happened? Why did it take three years for me to know?

And why weren't you the one to tell me?"

-"...you never gave me the chance...and at that point I did not consider myself in any sense of

deserving it."

--

* * *

**Flashback**

After a lot of yelling and intimidation, Tomoe finally made the reasonable decision to leave before

Natsuki actually made her threats reality about bashing her head against the wall. Now left in the

apartment was a furious and hurt Natsuki along with a pained Shizuru. Natsuki was staring outside

through the window, refusing to look at Shizuru. She was desperately trying to control her anger but

no one could really blame her for being furious. Shizuru was standing behind; unsure of what will

happen and dreading the consequences she knew would come. Neither wanted to speak since it would mean

an exchange of words meant that they actually had to move forward instead of letting everything remain

tranquil like this. Nothing said and nothing done would freeze time, or they hoped so. But patience

was running out and the bonds of trust were thinning out to nonentity. The flow of time could not be

stopped and it could neither be reversed.

-"Why...why, Shizuru? Did I do something wrong? Do you regret choosing me now? Is that why?"

-"No, that's not true...please let me explain-"

Tears were starting to form in Shizuru's eyes. Tears of guilt and pain threatened to pour out. Natsuki

abruptly turned around, now facing Shizuru. Emerald eyes shining in the dark but they were not shining

out of love.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any more lies! If you regretted coming with me

then why didn't you juts tell me!? Say it to my face! End it with me first! Or is that too much to

ask for? Couldn't you wait?!"

-"Natsuki...please just listen to me I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't believe you...I can't trust you...not anymore. Your words mean

nothing to me now."

-"What else can I do to convince you otherwise if not with words? I have nothing left."

-"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before!"

Natsuki now headed for the door. This meant goodbye. It was no longer a choice but a necessity,

something that must be done. But before she closed the door to her past life she had one more

question, a slim chance left.

-"Did she force you?"

It was a simple question that may have meant nothing to either of us. But for Natsuki it meant the

world and now it was in Shizuru's hands. Hope had glistened in her eyes when Natsuki stopped her walk.

She wanted Natsuki to stay but she couldn't bring herself to lie. Her head dropped in shame. She

managed to choke out a single answer.

-"No."

-"Then I guess this is it."

(Goodbye Shizuru.)

She slammed the door shut and ran. Ran from everything she had and from everything she wanted.

Somewhere along the way she had started crying but she noticed nothing. Nothing except the pain and

aching in her soul along with crying pleads from her heart.

**End of Flashback**

**--**

* * *

-"But you said-"

-"I did admit it was not involuntarily and I still stand by that answer. In the end I did act it out

of free will. It was either that or she would..."

She choked on the next words. She started crying again.

-"Did you ever find out that I paid my debt, the very same day before she visited you?"

-"Yes, but it was already too late. My act of adultery could not be erased and my betrayal to you

would never disappear. I had lost you because of my lack of faith in you. I had to pay the price...but

I refused to do it unaccompanied."

Her red eyes shined red, deadly red. Shizuru could be terrifying when angry and her eyes shined

brighter than the hells of fire. She was out for blood and would not stop until she accomplished

vengeance.

-"I buried myself in self-pity for some time, cared for nothing but you. I wanted to find you but you

had simply vanished. One day I luckily stumbled upon Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san who offered me

some shelter. At that time I could care less about what I consumed and where I slept. It could go days

without me having anything. Then I remember after a while Suzushiro-san slammed my door open and gave

me "a slice of her mind" which I suspect was "a piece of her mind"."

Shizuru now laughed quietly to herself at the thought, still with tears in her eyes.

-"Mostly it was nothing but incoherent yelling but someway along the way a couple of sentences made

sense. She lectured me that I required some fighting spirit. If I truly desire something I need to

fight for it, nothing came for free. That was when I started to make the arrangements and planned

everything out in detail. I was going to make Marquerite Tomoe suffer as I had. With a broken will and

nothing left in the world."

-"Shizuru..."

-"I succeeded. I managed to tear down her entire organization but I gained nothing. I thought I would

feel content, that I would feel anything. I was wrong. I accomplished nothing and afterwards felt

nothing. There was no joy, satisfaction or relief of any sort. I only felt empty...and lonely."

Fresh tears were rolling down her chins even though she felt as if she had no tears left. Banished

memories resurfaced causing misery and ache once more. Overwhelming feelings she was not used to

filled her entire being. She was feeling the feelings of being...alive. To be alive it would mean to

feel, good or bad emotions did not matter as long as you felt them. Natsuki was now also

crying...crying over foolishness, stubbornness and most importantly over lost time. It took them three

years to come to this point. She embraced her love while silently vowing to never let go, never again.

-"I am sorry, Natsuki."

-"I'm sorry too, Shizuru."

-"It was my entire fault. If I had-"

-"No! Don't go there again, Shizuru. Don't do this to yourself. It was my fault as much as yours.

Please...don't cry anymore. I don't deserve it. You shouldn't be crying over me. I should never be

the reason you cry. Maybe your mother was right...I can never give you the happiness you deserve."

-"That is not true. You are the only one to accomplish such a task. You represent everything to me."

-"I'm so stupid for letting you go...I love you Shizuru...I...really love you."

Shizuru held on tighter to Natsuki. They stayed like that in silence and cherished each others

presence. Natsuki had a goofy smile on her face and Shizuru was close to sleeping. All the crying had

taken her energy and the warmth she felt were slowly making her nod off.

-"Neh, Shizuru?"

-"Hm?"

-"Can you promise me one thing?"

-"Anything for you within or outside of my power, I would do my all."

-"Promise me...no more secrets and...no more lies."

-"Does it apply to you also?"

Natsuki could feel how her lover smiled which made her chuckle herself.

-"Yeah."

-"Then I promise."

--

* * *

Harada Chie, CEO of the SK corporation and highly respected within society for her assembling skills. 

She was well-known and very much feared. She was sitting in her luxurious office leaning against her

leather chair, in deep thoughts. There was a knock at her door, but it went unnoticed. The door was

opened and it was her most trusted secretary Senou Aoi, wanting to inform about a meeting that was

suddenly cancelled. Noticing her lack of attention when Chie otherwise always were vigilant and eager

for action.

-"Chie?"

Our preoccupied chief was snapped out of thoughts by a welcomed sweet voice, one she did not mind

hearing too much from.

-"Yes, my dear?"

She had her suggestive voice and added a wink.

-"Oh, stop that! People will get the wrong idea about us."

This made our shy secretary blush a deep color of red, not as red as Natsuki of course who were in a

league of her own.

-"Is it so bad then?"

Yes, Aoi was merely a secretary but she had some fame of her own. Being the only person in the world

who Chie actually listens to has made her one of the most powerful women in her own way. Nobody dared

to offend her since they would make an enemy out of Chie, who happened to be very protective when it

came to Aoi.

-"Oh, stop it you flirt!"

-"I resent that! I am not a flirt, I'm simply charming."

-"That is no difference!"

-"Yes, there is! ...it sounds better."

They both laughed.

-"You're hopelessly silly sometimes."

-"And yet you stay and put up with me."

-"Somebody has to do it."

-"Yes, and I'm glad it's you. Now I'd like some tea."

-"I'm not your maid, those are not included in my work as a secretary."

-"Fine, then be my wife."

Aoi just stared at Chie, clearly in shock and looking for signs that it was just a joke. But Chie

looked deadly serious. Aoi simply sighed.

-"You're an incurable flirt."

Her change of subject hurt Chie but she quickly covered it up with a forced smile.

-"I can't help it. You're simply too attractive for me to not make any moves on you and not wanting

you for myself."

Chie flashed a smile only reserved for Aoi. So maybe they were an item or maybe they were not but they

were close to each other, which were obvious.

-"Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

-"I'm just having a bad feeling."

-"About?"

-"Natsuki...and Fujino-san."

-"You're worried?"

-"Yes."

-"For what?"

-"Something's going to happen, Aoi. And I don't think it will be any good, it's going to be

something huge and unpredicted. I'm not sure they're ready for it."

-"You mean Marquerite?"

-"I believe so. Especially since nobody knows where she is and that's a problem."

-"It can't be that bad."

-"Aoi, nobody knows where she is and this time that includes me."

Aoi's mouth formed a "O". She now understood why Chie was so concerned. For someone to have the

capability to conceal them even from her must be well-prepared. She did not have a time to reply when

the door was suddenly slammed open. With such a rude entry was the ever gracious Fujino Shizuru, who

looked everything but refined. She was furious.

-"Ah, Fujino-san! To what do I owe this pleasure of acquiring a personal visit from you in person?"

-"I am not in a temper of sweet talking, Harada-san. I demand to know the current whereabouts of

Natsuki and I insist you notify me as of this very moment!"

-"I'm sorry, Fujino-san. But I assigned Natsuki to you so if anyone should know about her present

location it should be none other than yourself."

Our fuming president was eyeing Chie carefully, trying to decide what she should believe. But seeing

as Chie was not nervous or trying to explain herself she must be speaking the truth, this made Shizuru

even more worried since now she had nowhere else to search.

-"I apologize for my behavior. It was very rude of me to barge into your office in this manner.

Forgive me."

-"No need to apologize, Fujino-san. I understand your concern over Natsuki-chan. Please have a

seat."

Giving a thankful nod Shizuru slowly seated herself in front of Chie.

-"Now what makes you think Natsuki-chan is here?"

-"She received a call last night...after our "disagreement". It seemed to be of most importance

since she quickly took off and when I asked about who it was she only gave me a quick reply of that it

was from you or "the boss" as she put it. She has not returned or contacted me in any way."

-"I see. But that's really strange. I haven't called her. Last time I saw her was yesterday."

Certain things were cleared for Shizuru now.

-"I assume it was you who told her?"

-"I'm sorry to be the one telling Natsuki-chan but I do stand by my opinion that I believe she had

the right to know. And if it angered you then it's something I have to take."

-"No, I agree with you. It was just that I could not convince myself to do so and I realize it was a

selfish decision so in any way I am thankful, that she has such friends here. But that brings other

questions into my mind. If she is not with you then where could she possibly be?"

--

* * *

Ohhh...aren't you curious to where she is? Care to guess?If you thought the last one counted as a cliffhanger then what is this? Oh, anyway either you'll guess right or not but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know the answer. Now how fast to you want to know it? Better review to make me update faster you know? Thanks for reading! 


	8. Shizuru VS Time

I have something to confess...I've passed every driving test there is and got my licence 3 days ago on Monday which is why I've uploaded this chapter now. I've been too busy driving around everywhere and...well...I'M SORRY!!!

Here is the next chapter anyway! I'm happy that my one-shot was appreciated as well and many want to have a continuation which I am happy to hear. But at the moment I'll focus on this one. It shouldn't be too many chapters left of this one...maybe 3-4 chapters left and then it's finished! Unbelievable! Enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing to own just something to share!**

**--**

The wind was blowing in a biker's hair. You could hear it faintly howl but nothing could drown the

rage inside this biker.

(I'm sorry, Shizuru. I had to lie...one last time. But after all this it'll be over...once and for

all.)

Tightening her grip on the handles she roared off to the destination just as instructed. Upon arrival

she noticed that this was not city, it was far from it. With no other buildings in sight and no other

living beings either. Taking in her surroundings since it may come in hand later on for a quick escape

of any sort, it was instincts which made her cautious. The more she knew about her environment the

better it. It was in the middle of nowhere and in front of her was a very much fallow storehouse of

some sort. It had seen better days. She parked her beloved Ducati, which was not the one from college

mind you, near the entrance for better accessibility. She took of her helmet and made a shaking

movement with her head to let her hair fall out better, it was something that was necessarily for her

but for others...it was simply sexy. She left the helmet by the bike, since she doubted there was

anyone here to actually steal it. Slowly approaching and all the time shifting her attention left and

right in case of an ambush, something shiny caught her attention.

(What is that...)

Her thoughts halted. She felt a sharp pain and then nothing.

--

There was a smell of dust, dirt and a bit of moisture in the air. Not a sound could be heard and

almost no light could be seen. A throbbing pain was noticed. A groan was made because of it. The need

of easing the pain was present but the energy was not. Eyelids felt heavier than usual and arms were

numb. Why? Because she was tied up, just that it had taken some time for her to notice. One by one her

senses returned or started functioning again. Last was her memories and she grunted at her own

stupidity.

("Come by yourself and come unarmed." Yeah, right! I did come alone but not unarmed. But then again

neither did she.)

She winced at the pain her head was causing.

(Damn, she got a great strike.)

Now when she had gathered her thoughts and was planning to get a hint of where she could be. She found

nothing. She had a blindfold and it did not let her see much. Natsuki tried several times to shake her

head as violent as possible in hope of the blindfold sliding down a bit making it easier for her to at

least distinguish anything that would help her in some way. But it was no use.

"Ara, you are finally awake Kuga-san."

(That voice! I know it from somewhere...)

Someone slipped the blindfold off and the sudden brightness made her squint to see her captor.

"You!"

-"You haven't forgotten about me already now, have you, Kuga-san?"

-"How could I ever forget that ugly face of yours, Marquerite Tomoe!"

Natsuki was now struggling to free herself from the ropes that had her hands tied together making it

impossible to beat the smirking woman in front of her, making her curse loudly.

-"Still as rude as always and poor choice of words as well. I still do not understand what

Shizuru-sama sees in you."

-"Yeah? Well I know what she sees in you, a freaking psycho!"

A loud "smack" was echoed inside the abandoned warehouse. It stung at the spot Natsuki's cheek where

the slap landed and she could feel the tiny taste of iron in her mouth. She spitted some of the blood

out of her mouth, aiming at a certain someone but missed. It hurt but she would never grant Tomoe the

satisfaction of witnessing it.

-"Watch your language, Kuga-san. It depends entirely on you what sort of method I will utilize in

order to gain your assistance."

-"Then you're wasting your time. I would never help you...in any way!"

-"With your mere presence you have already assisted me in accomplishing plenty. I would never have

succeeded without you."

-"What are you talking about?"

Natsuki was staring at Tomoe with narrowed eyes. She was staring to get worried of what Tomoe was

implying.

-"You will find out soon, Kuga-san, very soon."

(She is sitting there drinking tea as if this is a normal every day thingy!)

Tomoe noticed Natsuki's disturbed expression.

-"Can I offer you some?"

(She knocked me out, tied me up and now she wants to know if we can have a freaking tea party?! She's

seriously disturbed.)

-"Do I look like I'm interested in drinking tea, right now?"

-"Well, one could never know if they never ask, isn't that so?"

(You have got to be kidding with me!)

--

Meanwhile our graceful Shizuru was still trying to dreadfully trying to figure a way to locate her

missed lover. Her phone ringed except she took no notice to it. But still it persistently kept

high-pitched disturbing noise.

-"Fujino Shizuru speaking."

-"Ah, you're voice still remains as beautiful as you, my princess."

-"My, what a surprise Marquerite-san!"

_Have you not yet died a horrible death?_

Not very kind thoughts she had but her face remained as polite as ever, save for her slight change of

eyes who seemed to glow a bit more fierce. Chie mouthed a "Is it really her?" and Shizuru responded

with a nod.

-"How are you, Shizuru-sama?"

_I have been better._

-"Very busy I am afraid. I have an essential meeting to attend so if you will excuse me-"

-"There is no need to be rude."

-"I consider it offensive when you address me with my first-name when I have yet to give

permission."

-"From my point of view, I think we are indeed very familiar with each other enough to do so."

-"It was a onetime mistake I will never make again. You are of no interest for me so if you will

excuse me, not that it really matters, I have to end this phone call."

-"Oh, but I happen to have something "in your interest" so to speak. Care to know?"

Shizuru's eyes widened. This was a scenario she had not foreseen and certainly the worst one possible.

Her grip tightened around her cell phone making her knuckles turn ghostly colorless. Her heart seemed

to be pounding in her ears and she was struggling to maintain control.

-"Where is she? Answer me! Is she unharmed?"

-"Oh, yes. In fact we're having some tea and we are both waiting for you to join us. As for her

safety, it all depends on you now, my princess. See I cannot keep an eye on her all the time. We do

not wish for any accidents now, do we?"

-"What are your conditions?"

-"Ah, you are finally grasping the situation, hm? A very wise decision indeed, not that I expect any

less from you that is."

-"I want you..."

_This is exactly like the previous time...am I condemned to fail yet again, the very same way?_

-"...to come alone and meet me in the abandoned warehouse outside of Fuuka."

-"Can you tell a more specific location?"

-"Now I cannot help you with the whole lot. You will have to figure out some of it on your own. Do

take your time. But don't delay too much; you have until tomorrow's sunrise. Will it rise without

your dear lover? Your choice and a good afternoon to you!"

A soft click could be heard. Shizuru had the sudden urge to hurl it outside of the window, which would

seem more like something only Natsuki would do. At the time it was tempting.

_Natsuki..._

The thought of Natsuki at the mercy of Tomoe brought a bitter taste to Shizuru. She was deep in

thoughts and had temporarily forgotten about the two other present in the very same room. Chie was

observing the clearly upset women in front of her and Aoi was anxious of what would happen next.

"Fujino-"

-"Shizuru"

-"Eh, Shizuru...-san. Care to enlighten us about the present situation?"

Shizuru made a deep sigh, which was a rare occurrence.

-"It would seem that somehow Natsuki is currently with Marquerite...and she demands to see me

unaccompanied, in a manner of speaking."

-"I see."

Shizuru was waiting for further response from the gossip-queen but none came. She furrowed her brows.

-"You are not going to question any further?"

-"No."

-"The reason being?"

-"There are...certain rules when you work here, Shizuru-san. You get yourself in trouble then you

will have to get yourself out of them as well. That is the deal here."

-"Are you implying that you are simply going to leave her out there?"

Shizuru was starting to get impatient. She thought she could expect some kind of aid from Natsuki's

considered friends but it seems it was wrong. Nonetheless it made her heated when her lover was simply

discarded as "another employee".

-"How can you even say such a thing? This is somebody's life we are discussing! I cannot believe you

will not even lift a hand to solve this matter! Especially since you see her as a friend of yours! Yet

why do you hesitate when she is in need of your help?"

-"If I were to help her then every other individual that has needed it before will feel themselves

unjust treated. I can't risk my company's reputation. I am truly sorry; there is nothing I can do."

Shizuru quickly rose from her seat while all along piercing Chie with her ruby colored eyes.

-"Then I shall go alone."

-"Wait! You can't go alone...you don't have any safety precaution!"

"-I do not care! I could care less about my safety when at this very moment is not me who is at risk!

If I have to put myself in danger for you to assist me then so be it! One way or another I will have

you helping me."

-"Is it really worth it?"

Without hesitation and much thought Shizuru replied.

-"Yes."

-"Are you saying that if I don't help you then you will use yourself to force me into helping you?"

-"That is precisely what I am saying indeed."

Both watched the other with intense stares. None seemed to flinch or in any way give up, until

suddenly our collector started laughing. Shizuru was significantly perplexed.

-"Haha, now we're talking! I was waiting for that. What took you so long?"

-"Pardon?"

-"I can't help Natsuki just like that since it would make people believe that I gave her

preferential treatment. But now that the great Fujino Shizuru is determined to ask for my help then

not many would dare to question my assistance and defy your wishes. You have great influence so I

cannot be hold responsible. You have my assistance."

Chie stood up and bowed. She then looked up and winked.

-"Besides...I can't say no to pretty girls anyway."

-"Chie!"

-"What? I'm sorry, Aoi. Bad habits tend to stay."

The two rumored lovebirds kept bickering but Shizuru took no notice. She was trying to understand what

had transpired in the last few minutes. The thought of finally being able to bring Natsuki back,

hopefully safe, made her almost cry with joy. She mentally slapped herself.

_That is enough, Shizuru! Concentrate! The difficult battle begins now. Wait for me Natsuki..._

--

When the staff of SK found out about the situation there were many people who were gladly to help.

Some out of admiration and others because in some way Natsuki had helped them, she looked tough but

most knew that somewhere she had a soft spot, it just did not show very often. One of the volunteers

included the famous spy, Yuuki Nao, giving her ability to pursue and excellent ability of personality

switching. She may be the one that surprised everyone when she volunteered since they were known as

bitter rivals but then again life were full of surprises. With Nao's many connections to the

"underground" people and Yukino's database over the "surface" people they had a made a pretty

good pair. If you do wonder then yes Shizuru did destroy one big organization, still you cannot stop

crime entirely so there are still some shady characters out there. The clock was showing 4 PM which

meant that they had approximately 12 hours until sunrise and it would be better if they managed before

since calculating exactly then the sun will rise can be risky, which Shizuru was not willing to take.

There were about 100 unexploited warehouses but then again they did not know if this one was in use or

not. That made the number increase to 500 instead which made a big problem. How were they supposed to

check every single one within 12 hours? They could try to pinpoint the exact one using pure logic but

Shizuru did not like the thought if they managed to get it wrong, they were not granted that many

lives to endanger. The time was ticking away making everyone frustrated and stressed. The atmosphere

was tense and people were almost afraid of breathing. Seeing their superiors in such a distressed

state brought the morale down even further, Shizuru was trying hard not to let any emotions show while

maintain her smile but it seemed to almost impossible at the moment. Her thoughts just seemed to drift

back to her navy lover and what she may be suffering at this very moment. To think it was because of

her yet again forced her to bite herself in the lip to prevent her from the sobs that threatened to

come forth. Nao sensed the sudden depression and approached the famous Fujino Shizuru.

-"Hey, don't make that sad face! She's not dead and if I know her it's gonna be hard to kill her

anyway."

-"This is all because of me and yet I am powerless to help."

-"Nobody's blaming you, you know. She went on her free will. Sure, she can be stubborn sometimes but

I don't think she blames you either."

-"I appreciate your effort to cheer me up, Yuuki-san."

-"You know my name?"

-"Yes, Natsuki used to mention you constantly."

Nao made a grumping sound.

-"She probably never said any good about me."

-"The quite opposite really. She mentioned you as a rival which would mean she acknowledged your

abilities to be at her level. She rarely sees people as an equal."

-"Uh...yeah. Dammit Kuga! Don't you dare die on me!"

The last was said with a hiss. Nao quickly stomped away barking orders.

_I thought I saw some glistening tears, could it__ have been my imagination?_

Shizuru smiled at the friendship between them. It was more of a love-hate relationship even so it was

as genuine as any other.

_Yuuki-san is __right; it's too early to lose hope...not yet._

--

(Too tired to move...too tired to even think. It hurts everywhere...can't feel my hands.)

3 hours were left until sunrise. She had suffered the last 9 hours that had passed. Tomoe was getting

impatient about waiting and needed to occupy herself to make time past faster. What better than to

have some fun? She started small with tiny needles and finding new spots to stick them into Natsuki's

skin. Which place hurt the most? It was painful but perfect and clean. The holes were so petite there

was no blood however it still hurt. Natsuki's lack of response further angered her captor and she

delivered a couple of punches. She kept on like this and if Natsuki happened to faint she would just

pour some water in her face to wake her up and continue the torture. Her creativity made her

constantly come up with new ideas. The most excruciating one had to be the stun gun she brought with

her. With electricity cursing through her entire body for several seconds and then stop, half a

minutes rest and she got stunned again. It was exhausting to her body and in her mind she still cursed

the crazy woman. The problem was...would she even last until the crack of dawn?

--

-"I've got it!"

The usually timid Yukino was now jumping in joy and yelling until she noticed the attention she

gained. Immediately she shrunk down in her chair again with her head bowed down and reddened cheeks.

Shizuru seemed to be full of energy and hope was shining in her eyes.

-"Please enlighten us, Yukino-san."

-"I managed to locate the warehouse. Harada-san remembered that Natsuki's cell phone has a GPS

installed which makes it easy for us to trace the exact position if she has it with her that is."

-"She never leaves without it. I am sure it is near her."

Nao then marched inside with a happy face.

-"I just got a call from one of my friends. They've spotted a blue Ducati parked by an abandoned

warehouse southwest from here, about 1 hours driving."

-"Two of our best sources can't be wrong right?"

Just coming back from a meeting Chie heard it all.

-"I have more...it seems that this psycho bought a stun gun, on the black market of course, and a

knife."

-"Why just a knife? Why not a gun?"

-"Because it would draw too much attention and well people are a little bit nervy these days."

-"I still don't like the sound of it. But it will take time until we can call enough people to storm

the place. We don't have enough time."

-"Then I shall stall her enough to grant you the time needed."

-"But Shizuru-san that's too dangerous! We can't gurantee-"

"Iwill go by myself as she requested if I do not return or get in touch with any of you within 3

hours then you can come as support. It is the best solution for now and we do not have the time to

really discuss this matter any further. She will not hurt me."

Everyone had to agree when Shizuru's determined gaze fell upon them nobody had the willpower to resist

her piercing eyes.

-"Very well, I wish everyone good luck. Hopefully we will reassemble tomorrow and then every single

one of us will be present. Goodbye!"

_Just a little bit more, Natsuki. I am coming for you._

--

Being the calculating human being Shizuru made sure that she parked the car within sight but still

with a safety distance. Without further thought she marched straight forward. Her cautions mind shut

out when her main objective being the safety of her lover. The door creaked open but other than that

no other sound could be heard.

_Did we fail?_

-"Welcome, Shizuru-sama. I hope you don't mind the poor state this building is but I could not find

any other suitable at the present time."

The voice came from the left and she turned her head. There stood Marquerite Tomoe with a smirk

plastered on her face and...bloodstains on her clothing?

_Please do not let it be..._

-"Ah, I apologize for my dirtied attire. Your lovely girlfriend could not hold herself and spewed

blood all over me. I did not foresee this and did not bother to bring another outfit."

-"I came as you demanded. Where is she?"

-"Of course! As promised."

She made a gesture behind her and moved out of the way. Shizuru gasped. Natsuki was tied up to a post

with bruises, scratches and her body was twitching every now and then. She hung lifeless with a

trickle of dried blood from her mouth.

-"You assured me that no harm was to be done to her!"

-"Yes, she is safe and sound as I said...when you would arrive. I haven't even touched her at the

exact moment now, have I?"

You could hear cracking sounds from Shizuru when she was tightening her hands at the anger she felt.

At that moment Natsuki stirred and was coming into consciousness again.

--

(Can't see a thing...everything's blurry. Is that...Shizuru?)

She tried to gain her attention by speaking her name but nothing came out except for a raspy noise.

Her throat was feeling very dry.

(She doesn't look happy. I have to look like shit. I wish I could move.)

She could hear a buzzing sound. Gradually it became clearer and she could differentiate her lover's

voice from the other.

(Shizuru...idiot...run.)

-"Release her."

-"No."

-"Why? I am here just like you wished for. She is irrelevant."

-"I have other plans. You choose her over me which is something I cannot overlook."

-"Then what it is you want more?"

-"I want you to choose again, without delay. You choose her and she dies..."

Tomoe took out a knife and held it against Natsuki's throat.

-"...you pick me, she lives but you are no longer permitted to see her...ever again. Which would it

be? Will you save her yet again? Better pick fast...the clock is ticking and the first rays of the day

will soon rise."

-"N-no...Shizuru...ru-run..."

-"Be quiet! I am starting to lose my patience, Shizuru-sama. Very well, I am adding another

condition. Tell this whimpering fool that you havenever ever loved her. Say it straight to her face

and I'll stop."

The knife was pressed harder against the wounded woman.

-"Now decide."

-"I...I..."

Shizuru looked down her head, it looked like in shame.

(Just like last time...)

A quiet whisper could be heard.

-"I-I'm sorry...Natsuki..."

One sentence was echoing in their minds "No more secrets...and no more lies".

--

* * *

Yay! Another finished chapter and once more I am stopping at a crucial time where you die of curiosity. Need I to tell you to stay tuned for the next chapter? Nah!But please do review for a faster update! 


	9. Wordless Communication

AH! I am ashamed with myself for taking this long to update and I can do nothing else but apologize once more. I have been deeply depressed lately making it impossible to write such a romantic story when I have been doubting love. But I am fine now, I think. Which resulted in a update. I do hope you have not yet abandoned this story. Do enjoy!

--

Third person's point of view

-"Talking"

(Natsuki's thoughts)

_Shizuru's thoughts_

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing to own just something to share!**

**--**

* * *

The world seemed to stop just to give this moment to Natsuki whose heart seemed to have stopped. She

felt the air being squeezed out of her and forced herself to keep her head high. Exhaustion was

evident but she needed to hear this. Everything was decided with this single answer. Two sets of eyes

were focused on the woman of their dreams. Each hoping for the answer they needed to hear, too bad it

was not the same one.

-"I cannot abide by your wish. As much as I dislike seeing her hurt, I made a promise which I intend

to hold...until death."

Natsuki could suddenly breathe again. Even though she was muttering "idiot" she was still smiling.

Tomoe on the other hand was not pleased with the result at hand. She was gnashing her teeth in anger

and the knife was starting to get a little too close Natsuki's throat.

-"What do you mean? You still choose her? And rubbish talk about a promise? I will kill her before

you have the chance for your pretty reunion."

-"Then I will simply follow short after her death. Nothing will keep us apart. It would be wise for

you to understand this point."

-"You'd rather die than be with me? Is it so difficult for you to make a single lie, just to keep

her alive? Why can't you even lie to me when it is to keep me satisfied?! I demand one single lie.

Can it damage your petty promise to that extent by telling one?"

The once so confident prisoner abruptly turned into an emotional wreck. She was starting to loose her

mind.

-"It takes an enormous time and patience to create a bond of absolute trust but it takes a single lie

to break it."

-"Then why bother?!"

-"Because of the fulfillment when accomplished. To be able to share something this fragile yet strong

bond with someone you hold close. The security of knowing someone will always be there for you and the

happiness of sharing everything. It is what keeps us going and what will keep us together."

-"You make it sound so beautiful and tempting. Have you forgotten the pain? The ache you feel when

being betrayed? The sting remains as a reminder of the foolishness you once believed in. It will keep

haunting you along with the fear. You will never be able to trust another human being again. It will

keep you alerted and you will cherish loneliness because it keeps you safe from everything else."

The words from Tomoe repeated in Natsuki's ears. She could relate to everything she said: the pain,

sting, fear and loneliness.

(Can I really let it all go and trust again? Am I capable?)

Her thoughts were interrupted by the melodic and calming voice of Shizuru.

-"In that case will you simply stop trying? Loosing faith in the ones that have supported and loved

you unconditionally solely because one mere individual managed to cause you harm? Will you give up it

all for someone clearly not worth your time?"

Tomoe was rendered speechless as Natsuki. Both were staring at the strong willed woman standing before

them. Tomoe then regained her composure enough to ask a question.

-"Are you not worth Kuga-sans time then?"

-"I admit that I have caused her immense pain..."

Tomoe was secretly smiling at her victory.

-"...however that will not stop me from trying to make amends of my past wrongdoing."

Her smile then dropped.

-"You do not regret this decision?"

-"No, I do not."

-"Not even if she dies?"

-"No, since this is what is right. This is what I should have done from the very beginning."

Shizuru kept her gaze firm on Tomoe, waiting for any sudden movement. Her announced decision meant

Natsuki was put in immense risk, the stakes were high but she felt obliged to do it correctly this

time. She did not want to regret any further choices. A sudden mad laughter erupted. Tomoe's head was

flung backwards and she laughed. The sudden turn of events made both Natsuki and Shizuru puzzled. What

was she laughing at?

-"You play me for a fool? That I will simply let you distract me and wait for support to rescue you?

No, my dear you see...if I can't have you. Then no one will!"

Suddenly she flung forward grabbing hold of both of Shizuru's hands, the knife still in her right

hand. The second Natsuki noticed the knife away from her throat she began to struggle. Pulling and

grunting when pain shot through her wrist. Since she had no tools at hand she had no other choice then

to keep on pulling hoping for the rope to break. But by doing so she made the rope embedded further

into the skin. When Tomoe attacked Shizuru her attempts of breaking free became even more desperate.

Blood was dripping at the floor from the wounds but she took no notice, still focused on her mission.

(Dammit! Shizuru...)

Surprise could be spotted in Shizuru's eyes since she clearly did not foresee this outcome. This made

the attacker grin at the small victory.

-"Now my princess if you just hold still for a slight moment everything will be alright. You and I

will be at peace."

Panic, fear and horror all emotions at the same time. Quickened pulse, faster breathing, desperate

struggling and empty head. Natsuki felt everything. She felt powerless, utterly useless with no clue

of what to do.

(Think Natsuki! Think! There has to be something I can do...focus dammit!)

Shifting her gaze and searching for something, anything of help. There were old boxes; used rope and a

giant log...wait. Studying the log a bit more careful she could see that it was hanging from the roof.

Two ropes tied to either side of the log which should make it hang just above her lovers and current

attackers head. A third rope was tied to the far end of the warehouse. Now if she could cut that one

it should swing right at Tomoe, the real problem being Shizuru. She could not afford her being

injured. Since she did not bring her gun or any other throwing objects it was impossible to cut the

rope from where she was standing in the middle of the room, just out of range for the timber to

strike. She did not have the time to dart and cut the damn rope the run to keep her girlfriend out of

harms way. Her mind was working intensely for a solution.

(I can't do it alone. It's impossible!)

A very thoughtless idea came to her. It was stupid and nothing else but foolish, but it just might

work. The pair of them needed to fully co-operate with each other, without using words to make this

successful. This would prove to be the most complicated part of this entire plan.

(I have to get her attention. But how? Come on, Shizuru! Look over here.)

Natsuki's voice was still weak and that made it difficult for her to yell, it would also have drawn

Tomoe's attention. She focused on Shizuru again and her eyes widened when she saw Tomoe raise the

knife. She was preparing to stab Shizuru! Natsuki started to yank the ropes and desperately trying to

free herself all the while remain focused on her lover, never looking away.

(Shizuru, look at me. Please just look at me!)

As if able to hear her thoughts Shizuru's eyes connected with Natsuki's. Not losing another second she

tried to quickly change her gaze from the knife and then over to the third rope that held the log. If

she could somehow cut it then it would swing itself from one side of the room to another and hopefully

only hitting Tomoe. Shizuru had somehow managed to grab hold of Tomoe's hand which held the knife and

was having difficulties focusing on both of them. Giving Natsuki a quick but very questionable stare

as if silently asking "Are you certain?", Natsuki replied with a quick nod.

(Trust me.)

With such a determined look Shizuru could do nothing but simply follow orders since she was in no

position to freely think of something better. Focusing on her assigned task her eyebrows furrowed in

concentration. Natsuki kept her eyes steady on her lover ready to take action at the given signal.

Shizuru kept struggling against Tomoe and at the same time focusing on the third rope. She had a

single chance. Either she successfully turned the tables around or she would pay with both their

lives, as expected Natsuki needed to be able to assist in carrying out her part as well. Tomoe had a

firm grip around Shizuru's both wrist making her hands almost look like she surrenders. Using a swift

move Shizuru grabbed hold of Tomoe's right wrist using her left hand and twisted promptly to the left

making Tomoe forced to let go of the knife. Shizuru kept on twisting and at the second the knife was

dropped she gracefully caught it. With an immediate throw aiming for the third rope. During the throw

Tomoe managed to compose herself and rapidly threw herself towards Shizuru again. Chanting a silent

prayer wishing the knife good luck Shizuru took on her opponent once again. Natsuki held her breath

following the knife's entire air travel and thinking that time was excessively slow. Every muscle in

her body was tensed and her heart was racing. Leisurely the blade seemed to cut the rope and for a

second it seemed unscathed making Natsuki almost groan in frustration. Then with a sudden snap the

last straws broke. The log was no longer bound and started to dangerously swing towards the two still

fighting gaining speed for every second that passed by. Natsuki could feel her adrenaline pumping all

the while seeing the now giant log getting closer hitting her lover panic rose inside of her and with

a powerful yank she managed to free herself. Fueled by fear and numb because of panic she hardly felt

the pain the made deep cuts in her skin created as a result of the rope. She only thought was to push

her lover out of harms way. With little distance left between them she hurled herself and collided

with Shizuru, the force sending them both away from Tomoe who could only shockingly watch them.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru close trying to break the fall. What none of them expected was that the log did

hit Tomoe with full force but only with one side sending her flying. When the log knocked Tomoe with

only one side it made the log spin which resulted in the other side smack Natsuki. Since she had

somewhat moved out of range it only managed to hit her the back of her head but seeing the still

remaining power it still could cause some damage. Shizuru only saw Natsuki close her eyes in pain and

she had no idea what had transpired. With a loud "thud" they landed on the hard and cold floor. As

the very always observant one she quickly started seek out the cause behind the pained look on her

precious ones face. Pulling her lover and making her head rest in her lap. She tried calling her name

waiting for any response. What happened to Tomoe was since long forgotten.

-"Natsuki! Natsuki!"

_Please let her be all right._

Continuously shaking her very lightly and calling her name. Then finally after several minutes of

constant attempts a groan was heard and Shizuru breathed in relief.

-"Ugh, my head hurts."

Feeling the throbbing where she got hit she groaned again. Instinctively putting her hand where it

hurt and wincing when pain surged through her head. Something sticky was on her hands. She narrowed

her eyes to see better but it was all blurry.

-"Neh, Shizuru. I've got something on my hands but I can't see what, can you?"

_The wounds on your wrists...they are still bleeding...blood._

"It is only some oily substance. Nothing to concern yourself over, Natsuki."

-"...Shizuru."

Relief was clearly in her voice and seeing her lover again made her happy; even if she was somewhat

fuzzy the important being that she knew it was her. Natsuki reached up to cup her girlfriends cheek

but stopped when she remembered how soiled her hand was. She was just going to lower the hand down

when Shizuru's hand caught it and pressed it against her chin. Protests were futile since Shizuru

would hear none of it. Natsuki kept complaining that she was dirtying Shizuru.

-"I do not mind."

Shizuru closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth from the hand and this made Natsuki blush. Natsuki

squinted her eyes some more.

-"I can't even see you that clearly. It's really dark in here. Isn't the sun up yet?"

_It has been up for a while and the sunrays are casting light upon this cursed building._

-"No, it has not. It is still very dark."

-"I'm kinda tired. Are we safe? Help will come right? Can I...Can I take a nap?"

_No!_

-"Of course, Natsuki. I will be right beside you when you awaken."

Shizuru smiled not really knowing if Natsuki was able to distinguish it.

-"Yeah, I'll just take a...quick...nap."

Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Even if Shizuru clearly saw her chest heaving up and down, feeling

the pulse beat in a steady rhythm and heard the light snores it did not stop her tears from falling.

Her thoughts were being drowned by several agents bursting in and yelling something incoherently. She

only kept whimper for the present but mostly she cried for the future. For the unknown future which

she was afraid to live through alone.

--

* * *

Okay now if any of you disbelief in the way Shizuru disarmed Tomoe I can assure you that I have tried this method and it really worked! Second of all for the injury my boyfriend has insisted in explaining the correct medical and scientific way it works for a person to receive a hard blow to your head which usually results in people fainting which I must point out that Natsuki indeed did. I can agree that to some point it doesn't really work as in reality but it's a fiction so please don't complain cause I need it this way for everything to work out the way I want it. But thanks for your patience and I really hope for some reviews telling me how I'm doing. 


	10. Fading Light

Ah, yes another chapter is done, the longest one so far also. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I want it to be good if I'm going to post it. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the chapters before! Big thanks to the generous reviewers who has reviewed several times and to those who dropped a review every now and then. It makes an author happy! Enough with the talking and on with the story!

--

Third person point of view

-"Talking"

Shizuru's thoughts

(Natsuki's thoughts)

"Television"

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing to own just something to share...except the plot.**

**--**

Everything else happened in a blur. From the support-units in burst to the trip to the hospital

happened quickly. Maybe because she never really paid any attention to it or perhaps she was too

focused on her injured lover. When they wanted to separate her from her girlfriend she refused to let

go simply clinging onto the unconscious body. In the end they allowed her to travel in the same

vehicle as Natsuki which she was thankful of. Now sitting beside her she felt tired but anxious. A

head injury is a serious matter and that Shizuru knew, she did not know the details of the

complications but assumed that it could lead into many different grave complications. What concerned

her most was the uneasiness she felt when witnessing a usual strong woman seem so fragile.

_Her face looks paler, her hands a diminutive colder than usual and she even seem a little bit _

_smaller. _

With sad eyes she could only watch them carry her inside the emergency sector since she was not

allowed to follow. Sitting in the waiting room counting each second passed, it was driving her crazy

not knowing what went on behind those closed doors. Her accustomed calm demeanor was fading. The

incident was replayed in her head and every tiny detail was noticed but already too late. She could

suddenly think much clearer and the other possible solutions presented themselves. She was upset with

herself for letting such a thing ensue. She was too careless. She was fully aware that she would not

receive a second chance but some part of her still wished. If achievable she would like to take

Natsuki's place, the pain she is going through or possibly will. Her head was slightly bowed with

chestnut hair sheltering her from the outside world from seeing her miserable face. People would stop

just to sneak a glance at the beauty sitting there even with the obvious pain she possessed

exquisiteness hard to not notice. But just this one she wished they would just pass her by and let

her be alone with her thoughts. The emergency door suddenly opened making her almost jump out of

restlessness. Quickly in front of the doctor she stopped him to ask about her lover's condition, the

look he gave her did not seem to help at all.

-"How is she, doctor?"

His eyes were darting back and forward, searching for the correct words.

-"She has received a severe blow to the back of her head and we have confirmed she has a domestic

bleeding. The problem is that we cannot determine what consequences it will bring until she regains

consciousness. We can only wait and see. But I would advice you to prepare yourself mentally."

-"I understand. May I see her?"

-"Of course! She is currently resting in room 286."

"Thank you, doctor."

Her voice was steady but her mind was in turmoil. She felt like screaming. Every pain would be thrown

out in anger. But she knew that she had to remain strong, not for herself but for Natsuki. This

thought provided her the determination needed at the moment and her composed self returned. She

walked those hallways that seemed endless, the white walls which were necessarily for freshness but

now only seemed cold and gloomy.

_She is not suited for a place such as this. She was not meant to be here, by no means. _

Door by door and room by room she passed by, colorless everywhere with a bed and a small window

making it easier to see in. Privacy was not an option. She abruptly halted her advance when she saw

her midnight haired lover sleeping in one of those pale rooms. Somehow that room seemed a

lot...better than others. Shizuru's heart ached when Natsuki seemed to blend in with the white sheets

wrapped around her. She walked closer to the window and placed a hand on the glass that presently

separated them. With sad eyes and a heavy heart she watched Natsuki's chest rise and fall. Caressing

the window as if touching Natsuki and remembering how it felt she held back a sob. After a while it

seemed impossible and she broke down in tears, no longer able to stand since her legs gave out on

her. Her hand slide down from the window and she sat outside Natsuki's room and cried, allowing

herself to fully let out every pent up emotion and accepting the harsh challenge ahead.

--

Later after composing herself she quietly entered the room, making sure to shun every possible sound.

She was afraid of disturbing the sleeping beauty. Silently pulling a chair and placed it beside

Natsuki's bed, as close as possible. She reached out to brush away a few strands of azure then

proceeded into entwining their fingers together. It would make a joyful depiction if not for the

surrounding whiteness. Shizuru was trying to enjoy this peaceful moment to its fullest, unaware that

she was gentle caressing her lover's hand. Natsuki's hand jerked a little and afterwards she seemed

to slowly awake. Her eyes seemed reluctant to open up and she was still very tired. She looked around

and was trying to figure out where she was. Shizuru seemed to have become speechless and uncertain of

what to say.

-"Natsuki..."

It was a quiet whisper not intended to be heard but Natsuki quickly turned her head to where the

sound came from. She suddenly became aware of the hand that held hers. With her free hand she rubbed

her eyes, obviously tired.

-"Shizuru! How long have I been out?"

-"A couple of hours, I would believe."

-"And I'm still so tired. It's already dark outside."

-"Yes, it is still in the middle of the night. Natsuki continue sleeping at this hour."

-"But why are you here, Shizuru? Shouldn't't you be home?"

-"I prefer being beside my Natsuki. I also promised to be present when you awoke. I intend on

keeping my word. Do not worry about me. Sleep."

-"Fine, not like I have the energy to fight."

Natsuki let out a yawn and fell asleep as promptly as she woke up. A nurse chose to enter the room

and covered her eyes.

-"Oh, dear! Such a blinding light! The white wall doesn't make it any better. Should I close the

curtains?"

-"No, thank you. It does not compose a difference at any rate."

-"Oh...okay. Well then I'll take my leave."

She closed the door but Shizuru took no notice. She had other matters to concern over. She needed to

speak with the doctor for a second time.

--

-"Yamamoto-san, was it?"

-"Uh...yes."

Her expression was one of politeness and seemed a calm one but her tone suggested something else. Her

intense gaze made the ever calm doctor squirm in his seat. He had done several intense and

complicated cases but never felt this nervous. Those red orbs was making him terrified.

-"Would you kindly explain the patient's current situation?"

-"Well…you see…"

-"Now dear doctor speak up. There is no need for you to hesitate in speaking the truth. I can handle

it."

-"Yes...now as we previously determined was the possibility of further damage caused by the inner

bleeding but due to lack of observation possibilities we couldn't determine exactly which was

affected. Miss Kuga has made a quick awakening that expected and it seems that the blood has

collected on one spot. The pressure from it has blocked the transmission between the visual cortex

and the brain. This has made her lose her sight."

-"Will she be able to recover?"

-"That's where the difficulties lie. We cannot tell you that this is only a temporary face but we cannot either say it's permanent. If the blood dissolves then she will regain her sight but..."

-"...If it remains then she will forever live in complete darkness."

Shizuru finished the sentence for the doctor. She suspected this outcome but saying the words seemed

even more painful and made her realize how cruel this world was.

_She will face complete darkness while my world becomes colorless. I wonder which is the most _

_frightening one? Black or white? I guess a colorful one is the best after all._

-"I'm afraid that's the case. I'm sorry but that's all we know even with today's modern

technology."

-"Thank you for your effort, doctor. If you will excuse me I shall take my leave..."

Gracefully as always she rose from her seat and maintained it all the way through the door. The

doctor watched with pity in his eyes and shook his head, to the clear turmoil this elegant woman was

experiencing.

--

Deeply in her thoughts Shizuru found her way back to Natsuki's room. She was struggling with the

best and most painless way of telling her precious of her current situation. None seemed like a good

way. Sudden yelling and loud sounds of anger woke her up from her daze. The most dominant voice was

frighting familiar:

-"Let go of me! Turn on the damn lights! Who the hell are you people!? Where's Shizuru!? You

bastards if you've hurt her I'll kick your ass until you've got 8 butt-cheeks!"

Many nurses and doctors rushed into the room to restrain the out-of-control patient. Feeling panic

Shizuru quickly rushed inside. Seeing about 12 people trying to restrain Natsuki made her blood boil

but she needed to remain focused.

-"Natsuki!"

Her powerful voice echoed inside the room it was not loud but firm. It succeeded in halting

Natsuki's attempt of struggling.

-"Shizuru?"

She seemed a lot smaller and her voice was full of worry. She seemed so vulnerable. Upon waking up

and seeing nothing but darkness. When a hand suddenly grabbed old of her and it clearly was

unfamiliar, panic struck her. Struggling against opponents who seemed to multiply themselves and on

top of that invisible made her instincts take over. She was scared and when a familiar voice called

out on her, her defense stance broke. Now all she cared about was to feel the security and calm down.

Natsuki knew something was wrong and above all she wished for someone she trusted to tell her

everything would be alright. Shizuru could feel the insecurity and fear. She pushed aside everyone

and quickly embraced her confused girlfriend, rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words.

Everybody silently left the room giving them the much needed privacy.

--

-"What's happening to me, Shizuru?"

Natsuki used her fingers and trailed over Shizuru's face: eyelids, nose, chin and lips. She could

feel them but not see them. Her hands began to shake.

-"I can't even see you..."

The strong voice ended in a low whisper.

-"You have received a powerful blow to your head which caused internal bleeding blocking the

communication between your brain and eyes."

Shizuru kept distancing herself by focusing on the facts but it was difficult, ignoring the sad look

from Natsuki.

-"Is it...is it permanent? I'll be okay soon, right?"

It broke our usual resolute president's heart seeing the hope lit up when she could not support it.

-"They do not know. It may be temporary or not."

-"So I can hope but not expect…try to adapt but not really accept."

-"I am sorry."

-"It's not your fault."

They both sat in silence. There were no words to say that could change anything. None made an attempt

of speaking and the walls seemed to rise in-between them again.

--

The days kept passing by and the exchanges of words seemed to decrease by each passing day. Nobody

really knew why things had become like this but it was evident a sudden gap had appeared. It kept

getting wider, it was not unstoppable, just that no one seemed to even try making it lesser. Shizuru

could use every opportunity to visit Natsuki, at lease twice a day, even with her schedule. Every

time she entered the room Natsuki would sit by the window. She would glance outside just sitting

there all day. It pained Shizuru to see her proud lover become so lifeless. Natsuki had a rough

childhood with many challenges and obstacles in the way. But she always defied them and until today

she had everything to proudly call herself successful. Where is that woman now? Simply sitting there

sulking and not fighting. Where is the proud warrior who always did things her way? Where is Kuga

Natsuki now?

_Natsuki..._

Shizuru would always sit beside her or behind. Ask her daily of her well being, sometimes she even

received a reply other times nothing but silence. But she persistently come and visits. Determinedly

asking and patiently waiting. She would sometimes bring tons of paperwork and sit in the room while

working. It would end with her spending the night there since she would eventually fall asleep. But

when she woke up a blanket would always cover her and maintain her warmth. It would always bring a

smile, since it told her Natsuki still cared. It was not over yet for them.

--

The days spending in the hospital were hard for Natsuki. She was constantly restless and the harsh

reality of things she no longer could do made her frustrated. But most of all she did not know where

to direct her anger. She was mad for her lack of sight. Without it she was of no help to anybody, not

even herself. She could hear the birds chirp but not see them, feel her lovers soft caress but not

see her beautiful face, smell and taste the horrible hospital food but not look at how it looked

like. She was never aware of the importance of the five senses most people were born with and what a

difference it was in losing one. She could even feel the warmth of the sun even though she was

sitting inside and she could imagine how blinding the light emitted would be but for her it was total

darkness. Nigh and day was black. It would not even matter which season it was, it was all the same.

Sure her other senses become a lot more sharpened. She had gained an advantage on four senses but

missing one still made her feel vulnerable. She never once regretted her actions on the day she saved

Shizuru but still she felt sad over her sacrifice. At that moment she did not care what price she

must pay for her lover's safety, it was worth it. But thinking it then and living with it everyday,

and possibly for the rest of her life, she felt like she had taken things too much for granted in the

past. Each day mulling over the confusing anger and guilt over even thinking of being mad at Shizuru

when it was her choice after all. Wishing for a tiny light of hope shining through in her darkness

which is why she spends her day by the window and quietly hoping. She was well aware of her lover's

constant visits and appreciated her concern but she could not bring herself to further burden

Shizuru's already heavy shoulders from work. So she kept her words and thoughts to herself. She knew

when Shizuru would come before she even knocked on the door. Natsuki recognized her footsteps against

the hard floor. Was it possible for footsteps to be graceful, the sound it produced? She must be the

only one capable of such a thing. It became something customary: the tapping sounds of familiar

steps, the polite knocking on the door, the familiar soothing voice greeting and asking, the rustling

sound of paper, scribbling sounds fro the pen, occasionally frustrated intakes of breath and then the

steady breathing from a sleeping president. Natsuki always made sure that Shizuru was deeply asleep

before approaching with a blanket draping it over her shoulders, keeping her warm instead of her. She

would then take her time to feel the soft texture of Shizuru's chestnut hair. Imaging it cascade from

her fingers falling neatly in place framing her lover's beautiful face. She would proceed into

cupping her cheek tracing her cheekbones to her jaw and stop when feeling her moist lips. Natsuki did

not know when she started this habit nor understand why she desperately needed to do this every night

before she could sleep peacefully. She just felt the need but only when Shizuru was unaware of it. It

was difficult for Natsuki to let Shizuru close to her heart but even more difficult to distance

herself when she had let her inside. She never doubted Shizuru's love for her. But she did not trust

herself to win over this fear and disappointment. Maybe it was best for them to separate. Without her

sight Natsuki felt close to worthless. Uncertainty was slowly eating her from the inside and the

undirected anger fueled it even more. She loved Shizuru, but could she overcome the obstacles ahead?

--

Natsuki's condition seemed to be stable and after a week hospitalized she was finally allowed to go

home but with strict instructions of frequent cheek-ups. Shizuru insisted that Natsuki came and lived

with her claiming that it would be better if she had someone by her side. Natsuki, being the stubborn

one, disapproved with fierce determination but soon fell victim to the famous "teary-eyed Shizuru"

despite not seeing her. Said and done she was soon taken home to Shizuru who happily called Suzushiro

to say that from now on she would do her part of work at home. Only answer she received was a grunt

but an apprehensive voice belonging to Yukino explained it meant "Good luck". Smiling Shizuru said

her goodbyes and gently put the phone back on its place. Feeling pleased with the progress so far she

went to find her Natsuki. A loud "crash" was heard and startled our usual calm president who

quickly rushed to Natsuki's side. When arriving in the kitchen she drew the conclusion that Natsuki

was trying to make herself a sandwich but when she was searching for a plate in the cabin accidently

pushed down almost every plate they had making them shatter on the floor.

-"Natsuki!"

Shizuru rapidly stopped her lover from attempting to pick up all the sharp pieces before she managed

to cut herself.

-"Here...let me handle this. I do not know what I will do if you injure yourself once more."

Starting to carefully picking up the shards, making sure not to leave a single flake, she started

humming. Natsuki simply stood there motionless. When Shizuru did not hear Natsuki leave she turned

around with a concerned face.

-"Is something wrong, Natsuki?"

"-...no. I'll just go sit down on the couch."

-"Very well, I will come join you after cleaning up."

Shizuru smiled and then sadness overwhelmed her when she realized that her lover could not see it.

She mentally scolded herself for thinking depressive thoughts again. She needed to stay happy for

emotional support. They would make it through. Further thoughts where halted when a loud "boom" was

heard followed by several curses. Somehow Natsuki had walked so that she bumped into the couch, due

to the fact that she was unprepared it hit only her lower body causing her to fall over the sofa,

rolling over and landing on the floor with a "thud". She was presently busy yelling profanities to

the supposedly innocent who Natsuki thought had deliberately stood in her way. Shizuru suppressed a

giggle but it soon stopped when she saw her lover's stressed out look.

-"Natsuki?"

-"I'm close to useless, aren't I? I can't even do simple things anymore...I just screw it up."

-"You are not worthless. You are merely having some small difficulties adjusting to your new

condition. Give it some time."

-"Okay..."

Natsuki was not convinced but she was too tired to argue any further. Besides it felt better thinking

as Shizuru said, she could still hope.

--

The next few days were full of anger and frustration. Many simple tasks required Shizuru's assistance

and it hurt her pride asking each and every time. She would stubbornly keep trying by herself until

she managed to break or hurt herself which would make Shizuru come running to help. It did not matter

if the tired president was sleeping or busy working she would easily push it aside for her lover, but

that did not make Natsuki feel any better. Natsuki's frustration kept growing and doubt was starting

to cloud her mind. Bottled up anger was a dangerous one. For when it cannot be suppressed any longer

it comes out as a vicious attack that always ends up in disaster.

-"Natsuki please calm down-"

-"No, I'm not gonna calm down! I can't even eat by myself! I don't want your help all the time! I

can't take this anymore!"

-"I can understand your frustration-"

-"No, you don't. You don't understand how humiliating it is for a grown-up to need help with

eating, showering, changing of clothes and even simply walking! I'm supposed to protect you but I

can't even walk around the corner without you holding my hand like a child! You don't understand.

Nobody understands. I feel so alone."

-"Just because nobody understand does not result in loneliness."

-"This darkness that surrounds me...every single day I live in a pitch black world. I can't see a

thing! I can't do a single thing! I can't...do...a single...thing about it."

-"Natsuki..."

-"I'm not hungry."

Natsuki stood up, pushing the chair back and with a heavy head she walked back to her room. The door

was closed with a "bang" and it stayed that way for the rest of the day. She did not eat or drink,

only leaving her room for emergency bathroom visits. Shizuru could only watch her strong lover slowly

change into a completely different person. She was angry, bitter and constantly thinking others see

her in a much lower regard. It had gone so far that Natsuki did not even listen to her or believe her

loving words anymore.

_What will become of us?_

--

The whole night Natsuki did not sleep much. A sudden pang of guilt washed over Natsuki. She knew how

much she was loved but the bitterness just would not go away. She was reminded every single second.

She was not mad at Shizuru for helping but her irritation seemed to make her always hurt Shizuru. Now

she was too ashamed to apologize so she was cowardly hiding in this room. Lying on the bed facing the

roof. A soft knock and a familiar voice were heard.

-"Natsuki? My prescence is urgently needed in the office but I promise to return as quickly as

possible therefore-"

Shizuru never had the chance to finish her sentence when the door she was speaking to opened,

surprise was evident in her face. Natsuki had a stern look on her face but her cheeks were slightly

red. Before Shizuru had the time to ask her lover about it a supposedly harsh voice said.

-"I don't want pity."

Natsuki refused to look into Shizuru's eyes and her mouth was making a pout. This was her way of

apologizing. Shizuru just smiled at her proud puppy.

-"Good, since I am not offering any."

Natsuki's blush deepened when she was hugged.

-"Pity is for people who only support you temporarily. I will not leave you, Natsuki. Never

again...remember that."

Our wounded protector tightened the hug and was on the verge of tears. She managed to nod and buried

her head in her lover's hair.

-"Have a safe trip."

-"I will. Nothing can stop me from returning."

A wink, a blush and several moments later the front door was closed, leaving Natsuki alone in a big

apartment but her heart no longer felt solitude but loving warmth.

--

After Shizuru's depart things turned quiet and the silence was making our Natsuki very uncomfortable.

She despised crowded places but if it became too silent then something was wrong. It was almost like

the calm before a storm. It produced uneasiness and restlessness for our otherwise active defender.

In a desperate attempt she turned on the television but since she could not do anything but listen

the sport channel seemed pointless. Surely she had missed the racing but without vision it was

difficult feeling the excitement. So she settled with the news who reported as usual about robbery,

murder, the stock market and the local weather.

_-"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news. A car accident involving a large truck _

_and a passenger car occurred on the Fuuka Bridge. Due to heavy traffic around this hour police and _

_ambulance has great difficulties in reaching the crash site. Other civilians have recognized one of _

_the involved to be the CEO of T-Corporation.__It is not yet clear of the number of casualties. We will_

_ keep you further updated."_

(CEO...of...T-corporation...Shizuru!)

Quickly Natsuki grabbed her jacket and rushed out through the door. Cursing herself when she recalled

that she could no longer drive any vehicle she had no choice but to try stopping a cab.

(Wait for me, Shizuru. You better wait for me...please.)

--

* * *

The next chapter will probably be the last and then this story will be finished. I was planning to stop after this fic since I didn't have any ideas of what to write but no worries it seems that you will not see the last of me...yet. I suddenly one day got several ideas popping up in my head so you can even expect two new stories from me. Keep an eye out for them, neh? Thanks for reading and a big hug to everyone who reviews! 


	11. Final Agreement

Oh, my! I'm finished with yet another story. As I have earlier stated this will be the last chapter and with enough luck you'll find it acceptable A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and taken time to read my work. So enjoy the last chapter!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing to own just something to share**

* * *

**-- **

After several threats and glares she finally managed to pursue, in a very convincing way, the taxi

driver to Fuuka Bridge. He insisted that she reconsider since the recent traffic accident was making

it impossible to drive over. She gave him the famous "Kuga-glare" and it was then settled that he

would take her there. Natsuki had a hard time remaining still and her grip on the seats tightened

even more over the frustration of not knowing their current position which made it impossible for her

to determine how much more time it would take until they would reach the set destination. Seconds

felt endlessly long and the ride seemed endless, but Shizuru's time would...

(Dammit doesn't this car go any faster?!)

The car suddenly came to a halt and her impatience grew. After several minutes without moving

Natsuki's tolerance ran out.

-"Oi, why aren't we moving?"

-"I'm sorry miss but this is as far as I can drive, the traffic ain't moving."

-"How far from the accident spot are we?"

-"Not far...but it's difficult to get past all the cars. We're at the beginning of the bridge and

the crash site is supposedly in the middle."

-"Thanks."

Natsuki quickly gave him a couple of bills, not really caring how much since she could afford it, and

got out of the car. She tried to orientate which way to go but the sounds from the engine's, honkin

from annoyed drivers yelling back and forward her head hurt. She was getting confused and due to

sharpened hearing she was having a tough time focusing.

(Which way? Which way...dammit!)

She covered her ears in an attempt to block out the loud noises. She was still not used to rely on

her other senses, without Shizuru it felt like a hopeless case.

(What am I supposed to do?)

Whichever way she turned it was dark and noisy. How was she supposed to get to her? The driver was

noticing Natsuki's strange behavior and wind down the window and said "It's just straight ahead".

("Straight ahead, huh?" Easy for you to say. I'm just wandering straight towards pitch blackness.

I can't do this without you, Shizuru...)

A faint shimmer, a little glow of hope was flickering slightly and caught Natsuki's attention. It was

not a strong point of light but in a world of total darkness this shine stood out much more. Natsuki

strained her eyes in disbelief but the shimmer was indeed there. This beam felt...no looked...or it

could not really be explained but it felt familiar.

(Shizuru...)

Without any reason her body seemed to automatically move swiftly towards her goal. She was climbing

cars, dodging opened doors and efficiently progressing step by step. She knew she was getting closer.

How? Because the small spot of light was growing in size for each step taken and soon it was covering

her entire vision field in a dazzling light, but Natsuki kept on running. She was focused solely upon

reaching her destination and heard no other sounds or felt anything at all. Nothing except an unknown

urge to keep running, never stopping. She reached out to grab hold of...something.

--

Heavy smoke and from a damaged limousine a lovely brunette stepped out and seemed intact. However if

you were sharp-eyed you would notice that her wrist was slightly swollen, she tried to shield herself

from the impact when the two vehicles collided. A sudden weight surprised her and when she had

figured out what it was it astounded her even more.

-"Natsuki!"

She turned around to face her worried girlfriend.

-"W-what brings you here?"

-"Baka! I got worried when I heard on the news about the accident."

_Ara,__this kind of news spread quickly._

Natsuki grasped her hands making our injured president bite her lower lip in hidden pain. Natsuki

looked perplexed.

-"Shizuru...are you hurt?"

-"No, of course not!"

-"Are you lying?"

Shizuru's eyes widened but promptly regained her composure.

-"There is no reason for me to mislead."

-"Then why are you biting your lip and looking so...in pain?"

-"W-what did you say?"

Natsuki used her index finger to trace Shizuru's lower lip from one side to another. Then she aimed

even higher and tried to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed on the nervous president's

forehead, all with exact accuracy. Every move was quietly observed by Shizuru and she was holding her

breath. Natsuki averted her gaze to their hands and she looked horrified.

-"Shizuru, your hand! You're hurt!"

-"Where?"

Shizuru's gaze never left her girlfriend, it was focused firmly. Natsuki pointed bewildered pointed

at the redness on Shizuru's wrist.

-"Right there! Look it's all red and swoll-"

She never got to finish before Shizuru hugged her in happiness.

-"Oi, Shizuru!"

-"Natsuki! Thank god, Natsuki..."

-"It's not something you usually get all happy about. You're hurt!"

-"I would gladly get injured again and again if it would return your sight back."

It took some time for Natsuki to understand what her precious person was saying. She took in her

surrounding along with Shizuru's chestnut colored hair, her purple kimono and those piercing red

orbs.

(So beautiful.)

-"I've missed you, Shizuru."

-"And I you, Natsuki."

They looked at each other with big smiles standing in the middle of the bridge surrounded by huge

amount of smoke, flashing lights from ambulance and police cars and the sun setting behind them. It

was perfect...in a fairly unusual manner.

--

They both were forced to pay the hospital a visit but in two different vehicles and of course that

caused an immense trouble when the "reunited" lovebirds refused to be separated. Natsuki kept

struggling and pushing people off herself and after some amount of threats, glares and fighting she

was pulled back by our calm president who managed to pursue them into letting them travel together

without any form of violence. With that decided they both climbed into the ambulance, which was not

that large, and their ride begun towards the hospital. There was three ambulance staff: one driving

and the other two tending to the patients in the back, but since these patients were not seriously

injured, they were simply sitting and admiring their view. Meaning they ogled our beautiful president

and received several glares from our over-protective Natsuki. She even insisted that Shizuru sat in

her lap and had a possessive arm around her waits to hint that she was already taken. Who was our

happy president to argue? So she blissfully remained sitting in her lovers lap with a dreamy look on

her and even seemed to snuggle closer to keep her girlfriend from ripping these two fellows'

eyeballs out. It was a good thing they realized later that they probably should stop staring since

the vehicle provided with none space to flee in case they needed to run for their lives, a

wonderfully peaceful trip indeed. Their stay in the hospital was short with a quick checkup for

Natsuki and an X-ray to check eventual fracture in Shizuru's wrist. Thankfully Shizuru was simply

ordered to not carry out any heavy labor for two weeks and a final check-up; they were then ready to

go home. Their time home was uneventful which they both where thankful of since they had enough of

all the action. But the fact still remained that Natsuki was hired for safety purposes and now when

her client was out of harm's way it would usually mean that another assignment would soon be handed

to her, and they both were aware of this point, still they tried to make the best out of the

situation. They simply avoided the subject in question. Maybe hoping that it would disappear all of a

sudden and they would not have to worry. It seems like something trivial for us. Mull over something

silly like being in different places when they work. They could basically be with each other every

minute besides work but they both worried over different issues. Natsuki has troubles trusting other

with Shizuru's safety and Shizuru, well; she just misses Natsuki a lot. After everything they have

been through who could really blame them for wanting to make up for lost time? But then it began; the

occasional phone calls that became more regularly, the many meetings with her superior Harada-san and

the guilty look on Natsuki's face when she hid something. It was all getting very intricate to

ignore. It was finally getting revealed one day...

-"Shizuru?"

-"Yes, Natsuki?"

A pleading look and an apologetic sigh.

-"I've got a new assignment."

-"Is that so? How come? I have made no effort to end our agreement. Is the salary not fit?"

-No! No, it's not that..."

-"Then how come?"

-"Well first of all the contract says that we'll provide safety precautions in case of any danger

but since your threat now is...eh..."taken care of" we have no reason to continue when your own

bodyguards are able to handle the rest but that's not the reason-"

Natsuki looked shyly away afraid of saying the rest.

-"May I know the reason?"

-"I'm gonna go on a job interview tomorrow."

-"Where?"

-"Ican'ttellyouthat..."

A questioning look was given our nervous protector and when the words were at last understood another

question rose.

-"For what reason?"

-"Please just accept this answer for now. I promise you'll understand soon...please Shizuru."

She gave our puzzled president her best puppy-eyes and Shizuru gave in with a deep sigh. She was

never good resisting what her lover wished for.

-"Thank you!"

Natsuki happily hugged her girlfriend and planted a well-deserved kiss on her head making Shizuru

blush, unnoticed of course.

--

The next morning our president woke up as usual to the chirping birds at about 8 o'clock in the

morning, much to her dismay Natsuki was already up once again depriving her of her favorite morning

kiss. But then maybe it was for the best considering she might have a bad breath since she recently

awoke. Making an uncharacterized giggle when thinking of yesterdays many hours spent snuggling she

suddenly felt very happy. She stretched her arms because they have gotten a bit stiff from the nights

sleeping comfortably curling up against her guard; even though it was comfy it still made the muscles

rigid. She merrily walked to the bathroom and took a nice refreshing shower and changed to more

formal clothing since she would be back in her office for today. She was instructed to stay home and

rest but she still had matters to attend to and they could not be delayed much more than already is.

But still she wished to greet her precious before departing. Since her lover was not in their bedroom

she expected to find her in the kitchen but when arriving there was no one there and she was nowhere

to be seen in the rest of the resident either. Disappointed and mystified about her lover's current

whereabouts she dejectedly proceeded into eating a lonely breakfast, consoling herself with a

pleasant warm cup of tea.

The entire ride to her office she was pondering her lover's unexplained behavior and sudden

disappearance. She surely would have a reasonable explanation but that did not ease Shizuru at all.

Something was just about to happen but for good or bad? Pushing her worries aside she entered the

administrative center and proceeded to her office where an unexpected guest awaited her arrival, of

course she knew nothing of this visitor...yet. Taking the familiar path and greeting her co-workers

politely as usual who enthusiastic replied with a happy "Good morning, Fujino-sama!" She smiled

back with her famous smile and when she finally arrived by the door to her room her throat was dry

from all the greetings.

_I should ask them bring me a glass of water except who should I ask? They all seem very eager to _

_please._

Shizuru giggled for herself over the silliness her loyal "fans" way of expressing their affection.

She ensued and opened the door and already inside was someone waiting for her. With a surprising look

she watched the ocean haired woman turn her head.

-"Natsuki! What brings you here this early in the morning?"

The unexpected guest rose from her seat and made a quick bow.

-"Good morning, Fujino-san."

-"Ara, why the sudden formality...Natsuki?"

-"It's a necessity...is it not?"

Shizuru was looking at this woman who did seem to resemble her lover, in fact it looked like her

exactly, but then why did she act so out of the ordinary?

-"Why don't you take a seat, Fujino-san? It seems hardly comfortable enough discussing while

standing in this manner."

Natsuki made a gesture towards Shizuru's seat behind the desk. Puzzled Shizuru went around the desk,

never breaking eye contact with her supposedly lover, and sat down confused as ever.

-"What is it you wish to discuss then, Natsuki? I believed you were supposed to go on a job

interview at the moment."

-"You haven't figured it out yet, Fujino-san? I am in this very moment in the middle of the job

interview."

-"This is no joke, Natsuki. I have not a single position where I require more staff. Why would you

be seeking a job here? This is not within your field of work."

Natsuki chuckled and leaned forward.

-"Will you at least hear me out then?"

Her lover's change of attitude scared Shizuru a bit. She was not used to the sudden boldness and

confidence, it made her question this person's real identity.

_Is this really my Natsuki?_

-"Very well. I have no idea of the meaning of this but yes I will grant you the chance to voice

whatever it is on your mind."

Suddenly her protector stood up and slowly with her emerald eyes fixed on her "prey" she walked

around the desk separating both of them while speaking in a low sensual voice, Shizuru was

captivated.

-"I came to get something...and I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

-"W-what is it you wish for?"

She was drowning in those bright green eyes and trembling slightly, which could be heard on her

wavering voice.

-"I know that I've got absolutely no experience, no one that could testify of my capability of this

job and this is a new region of work for me."

Shizuru tried to speak but was silenced when Natsuki put her index finger on her lips, with eyes

begging her to let her finish. Transfixed on her concentrated lover she stopped her attempt in

speaking and obediently continued listen.

-"I'm fully aware that I've got a bad temper, no patience and sometimes very dense... but I'm

willing to compromise and if you will let me I really will work on it. I can't promise you

perfection but I can guarantee that I will carry out my tasks with my whole heart. I'll work my

hardest to give you everything you want...I can't promise you that you won't get hurt but even if

you will I'll always be beside you, I won't run nor hide."

Nothing made sense to Shizuru at the moment that is until Natsuki went down on one knee. That is when

her heart was beating in her ears, she stopped breathing momentarily and her eyes got teary.

-"Will you let me be, on a lifetime contract, the guardian of your heart?"

-"I-I...y-you...w-why...h-how..."

No words were formed or could be formed. Her mind was in frenzy. She had difficulties thinking much

less forming coherent sentences at the moment. Her eyes followed Natsuki's left hand slipping into

her pocket and retrieved a small velvet box which she opened to reveal a pair of beautiful rings, she

then recognized them...they were the rings that Natsuki wore around her neck ever since...that

incident. She was sitting in her chair with Natsuki kneeling in front of her in complete shock.

Shizuru did not move or speak making her lover decide on a different advance. She gently slid the

ring on Shizuru's finger and then met her red stunned orbs.

-"It's too late to say no now, Fujino...no...Kuga Shizuru."

Natsuki gave her partner a smirk and she in turn flung herself to give her companion a well-deserved

celebration kiss. The final kiss to seal their union but no matter how much they enjoyed this part

they still needed to breathe which forced them to temporarily break apart. Both of them were wearing

huge smiles on their faces.

-"This spot has always been particularly reserved for you."

-"Hm...I'm beginning to enjoy my new "job" already. I could get used to this. So, what's my

first assignment?"

-"Be quiet and kiss me again."

-"With pleasure my dear. I can't think of anything better."

A devilish smile appeared on Shizuru.

-"Ara, just wait in anticipation of your promotion."

Natsuki's mouth formed a big "o" but was quickly silenced before she could retort anything back

with a kiss. Shizuru was currently not in a frame of mind using words.

**The End**

--

* * *

Backstage

-"Shizuru! I was doing so well controlling myself from blushing and I was almost succeeding for a whole chapter! Why did you have to say that?!"

Pouts

-"Ara, I apologize Natsuki I could not help myself. It should be considered a crime depriving me of such pleasure seeing you blush. And criminals should be punished!"

Walks dangerously close to her prey

-"Eh, Shizuru stay back! Bad Shizuru! Bad...AHHHHHH!!!!"

Curtains close. A screaming Natsuki and a cruel laugh echoing in the background.

--

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation to add that little mini-feed. When I wrote the ending lines I just couldn't simply shake them out of my head which is why they now are present right here above. If you think it was too cheesy and then I'm sorry I happen to be a big fan of romantic cheesiness and I wanted it to end somewhat happy, since I have made certain promises. But now that it's finished I'm debating on whether I'm going to take a break or start my other stories. Well, you'll notice anyway. But do look out for more stories from me in the near future and once again a big thanks to all my readers and faithful reviewers it has been a pleasure writing when you have such a wonderful audience.I am well aware that some are simply too lazy to even drop a comment but since it's the last chapter won't you make an exception and drop a comment so that I know how I'm doing and if I am making any progress at all? 

//Yours sincerely,

Icy Windbreeze


End file.
